


Sonrisas Carmesí

by MP_nocturno



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: A olwman le chupa un huevo un hijo que no es capaz de matar, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Damian es : mi bebe esta jugando, Damian es listo pero muy denso, Damian es un bebe con problemas, Damian es un blando, Damian no mata, Damian solo quiere ayudar, Dick esta algo safado, Es Jon-El no Jon-ll por que suena raro en voz alta, Fluff and Humor, Jon es algo obsesivo, Jon es un poco imbécil, Jon esta estreñido emocionalmente, Jon esta loquito por que tiene sueño, Jon si mata, La liga de la alianza, M/M, No sé escribir escenas explícitas, Padre Jason - Freeform, Perdón, Talia es una buena mamá, Tim es un fantasma que sólo pueden ver Jason y Dick, Tonto intento de algo tóxico, Ultraboy - Freeform, Ultraman se preocupa por su hijo de manera extraña y cruel, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: “En un mundo en el que todo se está llendo a la mierda solamente el más poderoso podía sobrevivir...”O al menos ese era el pensamiento de Jon que miraba con desprecio a todos esos seres insignificante que supuestamente controlaban el sindicato del crimen.Y en medio de la oscuridad.Una risa.Con curiosidad pudo observar al dueño de esto, un chico de piel morena y ropas destintivas de la Liga de la Alianza.Y así empezó todo.(Leán las etiquetas :D)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 38





	1. Inicios

.... 

Jonathan estaba hartó. Si por él fuera, ya habría calcinado la cabeza de todos ahí presentes, en especial la de su inútil padre. Pero aún no era tiempo. 

En últimas estancias el sindicato del Crimen había estado tratando de expandir su dominio sobre algunos planetas rebeldes que se habían estado oponiendo a su dominio. Y sinceramente, eso era completamente estúpido ¿Por qué no simple ir e incendiar todo el puto planeta? Sino es de utilidad ¿para qué gastar tiempo en seres tan patéticos ?, pensó Jon mientras caminaba entre los pasillo del sindicato ondeando su capa color carmín y pasos pesados. 

Hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse. Una risa. ¿Quién rayos se atreve a hacer ese sonido tan irritante ?, al acercarse (sólo por curiosidad, no es que hubiera algo más interesante qué hacer) y con ayuda de sus rayos X, observar pudo a un muchacho (probablemente de su edad) de piel moreno, cabello negro y ropajes negros en detalles verdes, suponía que era miembro de la liga de asesinos. Le daba la espalda y estaba en una de las salas de realidad virtual que solían usar los miembros para entrenar, este se encuentran riendo de forma baja sentado en medio en un pastizal verde lleno de flores y algunos animales.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y abrió la compuerta para enfrentarlo, con voz profunda y asegurando que el otro estaba totalmente absorto, habló. 

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" 

El chico no salto en su lugar como él esperaba, en cambio detuvo su risa y con total calma se volteo hacia él. Lo que lo resivido fueron un par de esmeraldas que brillaban con felicidad adornados por cortas pero tupidas pestañas oscuras, nariz pequeña y ancha, una radiante sonrisa en sus labios morenos ... ¿¡Y Por qué mierda se fijaba en esas estupideces?!. Jonathan Sacudio esos pensamientos absurdos para apreciar mejor su vestuario, por esos ojos podía apostar que era el hijo de la zorra de Thalia Al Ghul, y con un demonio que hasta abrazaría a su padre si estaba equivocado ... ok no, tampoco era tan serio ese asunto.

"¡Hola!" Con voz entusiasmada se levantó de su lugar, se sacudió la ropa y camino hacia él con pasos ligeros.

"No has contestado" Le corto con sequedad. 

"Ou, es cierto. Mi nombre es Ibn Al Ghul, soy hijo de Thalia y de Olwman y solamente esperaba a mi madre, un gusto."

En número con tranquilo para al final extender su mano hacia él. 

"¿Tu padres no te han dicho que no debes andar dando información personal a desconocidos?" Se burló sin tomar la mano, solamente era un chiquillo infantil más.

"Sip, pero no pareces peligroso".

Le contestó sin amedrentarse por su descortesía, UltraBoy lo miró furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a dudar si se veía peligroso o no ?. Con furia lo jalo del cuello de su ropa y acercandolo a su rostro susurró con voz grave, o al menos todo lo grave que su voz podía ser.

"¿Quién te crees, he, pequeña mierda?" 

El otro solo lo miró un momento para después reír brevemente para después mirarlo con una mueca ladeada "Tú no tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"... ¿Acaso eres estúpido?"

"Mi padre dice que si, pero madre dice que solo soy muy parlanchin" 

"Ja, les doy la razón a ambos". 

Lo empujó contra el suelo, escuchando y viendo cómo se quejaba por el golpe. Idiota.

"Bah, solamente perdí mi tiempo" refunfuño dándose la vuelta.

Cuando estaba en la puerta escucho al otro gritar con gusto

"Uh, ¡Gustó en conocerte Jon!" 

Volteó furioso al escucharlo

"¿¡Cómo es qu -...?!" Pero ya no había nadie en la habitación.

UltraBoy había probado la habitación sabiendo que ya no había nadie más que él y de aquel paisaje que ya no quedaba nada.

*Extra*

Ibn Al Ghul salió a través del ducto de ventilación con rapidez, sabía que si se hubiera quedado un poco más el otro hubiera sido capaz de asesinarlo sin dudarlo. Eso sonaba muy interesante y escalofriante en partes iguales.

Se asomó por la rendija para asegurar que no hubiera nadie y salió con sigilo aterrizando con elegancia en el suelo.

"Hasta que te encontré" 

Ahora sí salto asustado al reconocer la voz de su madre, estaba en problemas.

"M-ma-madre"

"Damian Ibn Al Ghul Wayne, ¿Qué te dije sobre alejarte de mi?

"Pero solamente quería ¡Auch!"

El jalón de orejas que interrumpió su excusa.

"Nada de" peros ", llegando a casa te voy a poner a entrenar hasta que me ruegues perdón por desobecer"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que estés disfrutando el capítulo, en Wattpad esta disponible hasta el capitulo 16 :3

La siguiente vez que UltraBoy vio a él hijo de Thalia fue apenas una semana después de su primer encuentro. Este se encontraba sobre volando los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Noruega, cuando escucho su irritante voz.

Decidido a sacarle el cómo sabía su nombre voló en picada hacia dónde le escuchaba.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. Sino te vendo, esa pata va a infectarse y entonces vas a acabar peor.

Ibn Al Ghul setaba sentado sobre un pedazo de concreto de un antiguo edificio rodeado de diferentes animales silvestres y atendía la pata de un ciervo.

—¿Acaso te crees alguna clase de jodido Salvador de criaturas o puta princesa?

No recibió respuesta al momento y estaba por gritarle cuando el otro le interrumpio alzando la voz sin dejar de atender al ciervo.

—Err espera un segundo es que, ugh, tengo que apretar bien la venda y...¡Listo!

El de capa roja lo miro indignado por eso, en silencio y cruzado de brazos vio al moreno ayudar al ciervo a ponerse de pie y a este caminar con pasos torpes hasta acostumbrarse a su nueva venda y después se acercó agradecido al de ojos verdes que lo acarició con cariño.

—De nada.

Dejo que el ciervo se fuera y entonces se giro hacia UltraBoy

—Ahora si, hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

El de ojos claros lo vio con el ceño fruncido e iba a gritarle sobre ignorarlo pero recordó su objetivo principal, a pasos largos se acercó hasta donde estaba el otro y se sento dejando una considerable distancia.

—Lo que quiero saber es ¡¿Cómo putas sabes mi nombre?!

—Ah, eso es muy simple, veras, como miembro de la liga de la alianza tengo que saber todo de todos. Es algo elemental.

—Maldito hijo de puta—Chasqueo la lengua mirándolo con molestia. —¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? , por lo que he oído, eres un mocoso consentido y tu madre no te deja salir a menos que estés de misión.

—Aquí la pregunta sería ¿Pará qué quieres saberlo tú? —Preguntó de manera burlona levantándose de su lugar, acomodando la espada que no había salido de su cintura y un arco y flecha que el otro no había visto.

—Me interesa por que es mi territorio—Reclamó con seriedad aún cuando sabía que no era suyo...aún.

—¡Ja! Seguro, seguro. Y yo soy la princesa de Génovia -siguió burlándose preparando su arco.

—¡Te exijo que no te burles! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

—Creo que eso es obvio menso, pero, ¿acaso importa? Oh, mira la hora, tengo irme, un pobre iluso tiene que recibir el mensaje. Lo bueno es que es solo un mensaje o seguramente mi abuelo me regañaria otra vez por dejar ir a uno vivo y...

—¿Acaso no sabes cuándo callar? Y ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Si tanto interés tienes, sigueme

Habló con tranquilidad el de ropas negras avanzando al intento de salida del edificio. Ya había salido cuando se giro a ver a UltraBoy que aún estaba sentado viendo hacia su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vienes o no?

—Bien, pero sólo por que aún me debes una golpiza por impertinente hacia tu futuro amo y señor. 

—Lo que tú digas.

Ambos caminaron en silencio entre la hierba y pedazs de concreto, hasta que el moreno empezó a escalar un árbol de manera tan natural como si lo hiciera todos los días. UltraBoy lo miró confundido elevándose del suelo hasta llegar a la rama donde el otro estaba sentado balanceando sus pies.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos...?

—shh ahí viene

UltraBoy puso atención a su alrededor y esta vez pudo escuchar varias pisadas acercándose, vio un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes blancos en detalles verdes y morados, Vio al moreno poner una hoja doblada amarrada en la punta de la flecha, prepara y disparar. Dio justo en el blanco, la ropa del que parecía el líder quedó clavada por el cuello de su traje en el árbol cercano a él.

—Listo, ahora. Bai

El de ojos verdes se deslizó hacia abajo con facilidad y se escondió en un arbusto al oír la pisadas de los demás ¿soldados?, probablemente.

—Estoy seguro que fue por aquí jefe, la flecha venía de esta dirección.

—Busquen hasta encontrar al culpable

—¿Y qué haremos con él culpable?

—¿No es obvio? Le daremos su merecido.

UltraBoy qué había estado observando todo desde su posición Chasqueo la lengua y se harto de tanta palabrería, sus ojos azules cambiaron a un carmesi de forma rápida y de inmediato la masacre comenzó. Gritos de agonía, fuego, el olor de la carne calcinado inundó el ambiente. Solo 2 soldados lograron escapar y cuando estaba dispuesto a ir por ellos un par de esmeraldas se atravesaron en su camino.

—¡Ya es suficiente Jon!

—Quítate de mi camino, son sólo escoria humana.

—No, son personas que su único crimen fue seguir órdenes. Dejalos ir.

Jon frunció el ceño sintió sus ojos coquilliar para quemar al insecto frente a él, en cambio le dio un puñetazo que lo noqueo de inmediato mandándolo unos metros hacia adelante estrellándose contra un árbol.

—Imbecil

Se elevó del suelo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente, sus ropas se habían rasgado por las ramas y su rostro se había ensuciado de hollín de las cenizas que había dejado el fuego. UltraBoy lo vio ahí tendido antes de gruñir frustrado y tomarlo de sus ropas sacándolo del fuego, regresó pasando por las ruinas hast dar con un río y ahí lo lanzó.

—Creo que lo imbecil es contagioso

Y sin más se fue de ahí escuchando los latidos acelerados saliendo del agua al igual que una tos frenética sacando la poca agua que había entrado en el cuerpo del otro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian se replantea la salud mental de su compañero.

Damian salió de agua sintiendo que vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos... Y debe decir que esta satisfecho. Excepto por un pequeño detalle. El sindicato del Crimen. 

Desde que era pequeño vivió en la seguridad de la liga de alianza, ahí lo entrenaron y enseñaron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Su madre y su abuelo habían estado pendientes de él durante 8 años, pero aún le faltaba algo, un padre. Cuando hizo la petición a su madre ella no estaba muy contenta, más bien, preocupada, sin embargo cumplió su pedido y lo llevó a conocer a su padre. 

Decir que no está decepcionado de que no fue lo que siempre espero, es poco, su padre era uno de los principales miembros de la peor organización del mundo, El Sindicato del Crimen. Así que, era obvio que su padre no quería saber nada de un hijo que se negaba a matar. 

Esa fue la primera vez que salió de los muros de la liga, de ahí en fuera accedió a hacer pequeñas misiones que no implicarán matar mientras la liga se infiltraba como sirviente del sindicato para poder derrocarlo. 

Todas, bueno, la mayoría habían salido bien ya que no había salido ningún muerto. Hasta el momento. 

Damian se quejo en voz baja mientras salía del agua, su espalda dolía y estaba seguro que su pierna estaba rota. De su cinturón busco su localizador con la esperanza de que aún funcionará, quiso llorar al ver que todo se había echado a perder, con esfuerzo se levantó apoyándose en una rama que estaba cerca y cojeando empezó a caminar. 

—Aww, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? 

Se preguntó mirando el cielo que se oscurecía conforme avanzaba, entonces su estómago gruñó. 

—Haría cualquier cosa por un poco de comida en estos momentos–lloriqueo un poco descansando en un árbol, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la nave en donde llegó. 

—¿Lo que sea? 

El moreno casi cae de bruces contras el suelo al oír esa voz de forma repentina, volteo hacia todos lados para encontrar esa voz. 

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, pero bueno, a las cucarachas no se les mata con facilidad—dijo la voz con burla mientras se escuchaba más cerca. 

—...¿Jon? 

—Ding ding tenemos un ganador   
Jonathan apareció entre las copas de los árboles de forma tranquila. 

—¿Desde cuándo estás cerca, exactamente? —preguntó curioso mientras se volvía a poner en movimiento

—¿Importa? Escuché que darías lo que sea por comida, así que vengo a ofrecerte un trato 

—No quiero 

—¿Por qué? 

—Mataste a todas esas personas, eso no es justo 

—pff, por favor, no me hagas reír, este mundo se está llendo a la mierda, ¿en verdad crees que salvar a un par de humanos va a hacer mucha diferencia? 

—Yo también soy humano, por si lo olvidas, y aun que no lo creas, yo pienso que toda vida es valiosa

–Bah, cómo sea ¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, si o no? 

—Bien, bien, dispara vaquero—Se rindió de hacerlo recapacitar y le sonrió de forma amplia por un momento. 

... Ugh, demasiado brillante

—Jurame lealtad, se mi esclavo y listo 

—Ay si tú, ¿y tu helado de qué lo quieres? 

La risa del moreno se hizo presente mientras el más alto lo miraba desde su posisicon con enojo. 

—Estoy siendo piadoso contigo, si quisiera te volvería mi perra sin preguntar

—¿Entonces, para qué tomarte las molestias?

—... 

Tal vez ni el mismo Jon sabría la razón, simplemente quería que ese niño estúpido le tuviera respeto y tal vez sería útil tener a alguien con contactos en el futuro, o al menos así se decía el de capucha roja mientras flotaba encima del otro siguiéndolo. 

—Si quieres ser mi amigo no tienes que pedirlo de forma taan grosera ¿sabes?, es normal que estés nervioso, de echó yo tampoco conozco niños de mi edad y-

—¿¡Te puedes callar, maldita sea?! 

–Ups

Ambos avanzaron en silencio por el lugar hasta que se hizo de noche

—Uff, bueno, creo que tendré que descansar aquí 

—¿No tenias prisa? 

—see, pero, no puedo ver el cielo a causa de los árboles y así no me puedo ubicar

Un rayo rojo interrumpio el silencio que se hizo después y el sonido de ramas caer le hizo cubrirse la cabeza de forma instintiva, al levantar la cabeza, el firmamento lo saludo de forma instantánea. 

—Wow, ¡Gracias Jon! 

—Bah, simplemente eres un inútil 

Se justificó el otro poniéndose a su lado. 

—Y bien princesita ¿Pará dónde? 

—Pero si tú puedes-

—Solo indica el estúpido camino y ya

Damian suspiró y después le sonrió

—Bien,¡ por aquí Ultra-niño! 

—No soy un niño

—uy si, a ver ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 11, y por tu estatura de bicho puedo decí que tienes ¿no sé? 5,6 algo así 

Damian se rio abiertamente ante la mirada neuta del otro

—¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?! 

—Ay, yo... Yo uff per-perdón, es que JAJA yo tengo 14

—...No mames

Y así su conversión siguió. Una nueva amistad para uno y una interacción innecesaria con un súbdito para el otro.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Es poco pero es trabajo honesto 😅
> 
> Y como piden ver ¡Ya hay separadores! Obvio las imágenes no son mias son de su respectivo autor, en este caso @LoonelyFrechie. Aun así me gusto editarlo uwu 
> 
> Por cierto en Facebook en la página de "Super Sons Show" también pueden encontrar los caps con el #Sonrisascarmesi


	4. Especial navidad 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌲Especial 🌲
> 
> Espero les guste uwu
> 
> .....

UltraBoy se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de una de las centrales de comando del Sindicato Del Crimen en Corea, todo era demasiado pacifico, pensó Jon con molestia, le faltaban gritos de agonía de una especie inferior a él. Pero, aparte de eso, sabía que solamente había 2 razones para ese tipo de silencio. Los inútiles del Sindicato andaban cerca o...

― ¡Feliz navidad Jon! ―Exclamo con alegría el moreno saltando de forma sorpresiva sobre ultraboy.

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo idiota?!

―Pues, felicitándote, obviamente

Al Ghul se bajó de la espalda del más alto poniendo dos pasos de distancia acomodando su traje de la liga sin soltar una bolsa marrón. UltraBoy noto que traía puesto un llamativo gorro navideño, no entendía el motivo de traer un gorro tan ridículo, en palabras del oji-azul. Aun cuando tenían ya 2 años conociéndose, el más alto no se explicaba cómo es que aún lo soportaba.

― ¿Qué se supone que traes en la cabeza?

―uh, estos es sombrero navideño

―Agh, n-no hablo de eso pendejo, hablo de por qué traes esta porquería en la cabeza

―haaa. Eso es muy simple, ¡ES NAVIDAD!

―Shh, carajo Al Ghul, tu voz es demasiado escandalosa

―¿Ups?

UltraBoy lo miro hastiado y avanzo por el cuartel siendo seguido del moreno, Damián daba pequeños saltos alegres agitando con ansias el morral que traía en la mano. Jon sintió un tic creciente en su ojo derecho al escuchar las pequeñas sonrisas de Damian detrás de él.

―Carajo. ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?!

―...A mí no me grites Jon EL, que yo si me enojo

―Como sea

―Bueno, ya que insistes, ¡te tengo un regalo!

UltraBoy detuvo sus pasos con sorpresa al oír eso, volteo a ver al moreno que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa -y Jon se preguntó si acaso no se cansaba de eso- y los ojos brillando de emoción. Jon agito su mano indicándole que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, Damian asintió conociendo al oji-azul y conociendo ese gesto como aprobación, tomo el morral y lo abrió sacando una pequeña caja de color rojo brillante y un listón azul encima.

―Bueno, sé que no es un nuevo plantea para conquistar como siempre dices que quieres tener, pero, espero que te guste.

Jon lo miro con sospecha tomando la caja con ambas manos, inspecciono la caja con la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba echo con una ligera capa de plomo evitando que pudiera ver su interior, alzo la mirada para ver al moreno interrogándolo con la mirada.

―Je, tenía que hacer algo para que no arruines la sorpresa ¿apoco no soy genial?

Jon no respondió, simplemente tomo la tapa de la caja y la alzo. Dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de tela relleno de algodón, dejo la caja en el suelo y saco al muñeco, un par de botones verdes, tela negra simulando cabello negro y un mini uniforme de tonos verdes y negros lo saludaron. Eran una réplica en miniatura del joven frente a él. Al interrogarlo von la mirada este había desviado la mirada al suelo y tenía sus manos en su regazo.

― ¿Qué significa esto Al Ghul?

―Bueno, escuche por mi padre que mañana te iras a tu primera misión tu solo a explorar algunos nuevos planetas y vas a tardar aproximadamente 6 meses y yo am pensé que, como vas a estar fuera mucho tiempo fuera...

―Llevarme esto a mi misión

―... ¿sí? ―afirmo con duda alzando su cabeza. ― A-además ¡mira!

Del morral marrón saco otro peluche del mismo tamaño del que tenía UltraBoy en sus manos, pero este no era otra miniatura del Al Ghul, sino que, era una réplica de él. 

―E-es algo para que podamos seguir unidos, ya sabes, como un amuleto. S-sé que es algo cursi y que tal vez...Tal vez tienes razón y esto es algo tonto, tal vez no debí...

Mientras Damian se hacía un enredo entre pretextos y disculpas a punto de explotar en llanto y su rostro convirtiéndose en un semáforo en rojo, Jon contemplo ambos muñecos, no eran muy grandes, no rebasaban los 20 centímetro y se veían hechos a mano, al observar con atención las manos del moreno que no paraban de gesticular con nervios, pudo observar pequeñas vendas de lores alegres en sus dedos callosos a causa de las pruebas que le había impuesto su padre hace 1 año relucían con discreción. Jon decidió interrumpir a Damian, antes de que el otro terminara echo un desastre.

―Ya cállate

―Perdón

―Es un trabajo mediocre, es cierto―El moreno lo iba a interrumpir, pero con una mirada del más alto se calló― Pero, acepto tú, patética ofrenda.

Hablo de forma condescendiente sin soltar el pequeño muñeco y mirando hacia la pared. Damián lo miro asombrado y feliz, sobre todo feliz, ya que para él eso era unas gracias en el idioma de Jon. Salto enredando sus brazos en el cuello del otro mientras sonreía y el otro se retorcía tratando de sacarlo de encima.

― ¡QUITATE MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUIEN TE DIO DERECHO DE-!?

Damian interrumpió sus gritos plantando un beso en su mejilla, ambos se quedaron quietos. Uno disfrutando de que el otro no lo apartase y otro sintiendo sus mejillas arder junto con la suavidad de los labios del más bajo. Damian se alejó sin separar sus labios para susurrar en su oído antes de alejarse.

―Feliz navidad loco

―...c-como sea

Y si Jon se hizo de la compañía de su nuevo pequeño compañero durante la soledad de su habitación. Nadie pudo saberlo.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Well. Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño especial que prepare de sorpresa , es pequeño pero muestra un gran avance en los nenes uwu.
> 
> Y preparense, que esta historia no es todo color rosa, y pronto, el titulo empzara a cobrar sentido.
> 
> atte.
> 
> M.P


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ante que nada.
> 
> Este Capítulo será más largo que los demás a causa de las siguientes advertencias. 
> 
> Advertencias: Mención de violencia física y violancion.
> 
> No soy experta con estas escenas, sin embargo hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> .....

—¡AAAAH! 

—Otra vez

—per-

—¡OTRA VEZ, HE DICHO! 

—¡HAAA! 

En una obscura habitación dentro las instalaciones del sindicato se encontraban 4 figuras observando a una joven figura que se encontraba arrodillada tratando de tragarse sus gritos mientras era azotada de forma constante.

UltraMan se acercó a la figura al centro y con un gesto pararon los azotes, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su rostro y le propinó una bofetada que hizo su cara girarse. 

—Todo esto terminará si nos dices ¿Quién estaba contigo en tu patética misión?

Preguntó el gran hombre de azul con capa roja se levantó quedando   
erguido ante el de ojos verdes. 

—Damian, ¡responde!—Rogó desde su lugar Thalia que había sido obligada a observar todo por órdenes de Olwman quien estaba a su lado reteniendola de evitar el castigo del moreno.

—Y-ya les dije que no tengo idea de q-quién puedo ser–Jadeo en respuesta el menor escupiendo una mezcla de sangre y saliva a los pies de UltraMan. Esté miro con asco al menor para propinarle una bofetada que le sacó un pequeño gemido y que de su boca saliera un poco más de sangre.

—Mientes

Damian sonrió adolorido a causa de los golpes que había estado aguantando, ¿cuánto habrá pasado, 2,3 o 5 horas? No lo sabía, el tiempo pasaba de forma graciosa cuando estabas en medio de un interrogatorio con algunos miembros del sindicato. 

—No lo hago, ugh, S-si ustedes son tan inútiles que ti-tienen que hacer esto para descubrir la muerte de personas que-que no les importan, debe se-

El moreno fue callado por otra bofatada, esta vez, de Superwoman que se había acercado furiosa ante la burla. 

—¡Callate!

—»tt«

—Es inútil, tu pequeña basura no dirá nada, si es que acaso sabe algo de él. Solamente perdí mi valioso tiempo

Dicho esto Superwoman salió de la habitación seguido de UltraMan que no dudo en patear al oji-verde una última vez antes de irse, Damian estaba seguro que ahí iba otra costilla rota. Olwman se acercó en silencio, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que inició el interrogatorio, volteo a ver al hombre que estaba encargado de proporcionar las torturas y le indicó que jalaran las cadenas que mantenían quieto al menor dejandolo colgado en aire, Damian se quejo al sentir el brusco movimiento y cómo sus músculos se quejaban ante el esfuerzo de aguantar el dolor, observó a aquel que se suponía era su padre bajo esa masacara de monstruo que siempre cargaba, viéndolo directo a lo que creyó era sus ojos, con la frente en alto como su abuelo le había dicho.

—¿Qué tan débil eres cómo para quejarte por unos cuantos azotes?

Empezó su observación mientras rondaba a su alrededor, Thalia no podía intervenir sino quería que mataran a Damian, y eso le carcomia el alma.

—Me has decepcionado Damian, no eres un digno miembro del sindicato, ni a esclavo llegas, ¿Cómo piensas ser digno para llamarte guerrero sino puedes sobrevivir a cosas tan insignificantes?

—Yo jamás quise ser un guerrero

—Pero, lo eres. Y esto te enseñara a respetar.

Acto seguido le propinó un gancho al hígado sacándole todo el aire.

—¡Dejalo!

—Va a aprender por las buenas o por las malas a Thalia y si sabes lo que le conviene no vas a interrumpir, ahora ¿Dónde estábamos? –Preguntó tomando el látigo que habían estado usando hace unos momentos con el menor.

Tomó impulso para acertar golpes repetidos en todo el esbelto cuerpo del moreno, Damian ya no encontraba voz para quejarse o decir algo, solamente se esforzaba en no desmayarse y respirar.

La sangre empezó a brotar de la piel tostada de forma tortuosa de las heridas echas, en la habitación resonaban el impacto del impacto del cuero con la infantil piel.

Cuando la piel de Damian ya estaba llena de azotes, sangre y sudor, Olwman salió de ahí arrastrándo a Thalia para evitar que lo ayudara, dejando como única orden liberarlo y que se las arreglara solo. La habitación quedó solamente con Damian y aquel guardia.

—Mirate nada más, estas lleno de heridas ¿te duelen pequeño? ¿Por qué no te ayudo a sentir un poco de alivio?

Damian cerró lo ojos sintiendo un líquido diferente resbalar por su cara inchada por lo golpes, qué más daba, entre más rápido ignorara las cosas, más rápido acabaría todo. Ignoro las pregunta del guardia sintiendo una manos callosas recorrer su piel herida, besos húmedos fueron bajando por su cuello de forma lasciva, sintió arcadas de asco atoradas en la garganta. Rogaba que parara o que acabará de una vez.

El sonido de ropa deslizándose y después sentirse falto de sus pantalones hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. 

—Ahora pequeño, vas a disfrutar esto. 

Se jacto el guardia mientras se frotaba así mismo contra la pequeña entrada del moreno, al sentirlo temblar tomó sus nalgas apartandolas para dejarle el camino libre, y de una sola estocada, entró. 

El grito de dolor que lanzó Damian inundó la habitación, no lo pudo evitar al sentir aquel trozo de carne destrozandolo por dentro. Una y otra vez. Sus oídos se había echo sordos ante las palabras del hombre dentro de él, no quería escuchar y agradecía no hacerlo.

Al sentir algo cálido llenar su entrada se permitió temblar en su lugar y vomita un poco, el otro ni se molesto en limpiarlo, sabía que a nadie le importaria que le hicieran eso, así que solamente le acomodo la ropa y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo dejandolo ahí tirado, Sacudio su ropa y se largo agradeciendo de forma burlesca para después perderse de vista.

Damian, se sentía un asco total. Apenas y podía moverse, se aferro a la pared recargando su cuerpo para poder irse de ahí, tal vez si encontraba a su madre podría irse a dormir. Dormir sonaba bien en ese momento. Solamente un breve descanso, Damian sonrió ante la idea.

—Pero, ¿¡Qué carajos te pasó?!  
Levantó la mirada que no se había dado cuenta que había agachado y miró un par de ojos azules mirarlo impactado.

—Me veo del asco ¿verdad? —Trato de bromear sintiendo todos su cuerpo temblar, ahora que era más consciente de todo. Todo le dolía. Sentía sus heridas sangrar, sentía su trasero sangrar, todo su cuerpo rogaba por descanso.

Y antes de impactar contra el suelo Jon lo atrapó en brazos a tiempo, ctratando de tener cuidado -por qué él jamás había tenido que tenerlo- lo cargo en brazos.

—Oye Jon

—¿Qué?

—Tengo sueño ¿me puedo dormir?

—No, diablos. No te atrevas a dormirte hijo de puta. 

Jon se elevo buscando el área médica. El joven UltraBoy no esperó que esto sucediera, solamente se había escapado de casa para evitar a los idiotas de sus padres, cuando escucho el ritmo acelerado del moreno se acercó a averiguar qué sería lo que había alterado al siempre tranquilo miembro de la liga de la alianza, nunca imaginó encontrarlo en ese aspecto tan deplorable, una ira ciega empezó a recorrer su piel ante el desconocido que le había echo daño al chico que tenía en sus brazos balbuceando su nombre y el de un tal Dick.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, se prometió Jon dejando al moreno sobre una camilla y amenazando a una enfermera para que lo atendiera sin decir nada a nadie sino quería morir en ese instante

—Esta me la voy a cobrar, he idiota—hablo en voz baja viendo como el sueño vencía al otro. Con un rápido escaneo echo con sus rayos X podía saber lo que le ha habían echo. Ahora restaba esperar a que el moreno despertará.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El capítulo puede contener menciones de violencia, violacion y palabras altisonantes.

El penetrante olor a medicina había perforado sus fosas nasales y hacían que le pulsar a la cabeza, la luz que le daba en la cara le quitaban las ganas de cualquier intento por abrir sus ojos. Damian sentía que estaba recostado en una superficie suave, pero, ¿por qué? Lo único que recordaba el oji-jade era estar sentado en medio pasillo después del "ligero" castigo que le habían dado UltraMan, Superwoman y su padre.

—Ey

Escuchó una voz infantil que trataba de ser grave hablarle ¿Jon?, se cuestionó en su interior mientras trataba de moverse.

–Ay, este idiota, ¡oye!

—Ugh, ¿Ul-ultr-Ultraboy ?

—No—aseguró con voz sarcástica —seguramente soy Dumbo

Damian trató de reír por el intento de chiste del menor pero sintió un espasmo recorrer su espalda junto a la sensación de varias agujas siendo clavadas a lo largo de su columna, cuando se arqueo por instinto sus cosillas se quejaron por el movimiento brusco.

Damian se mordió el labio para no gritar o tan siquiera quejarse, no quería verse ridículo frente a su amigo, Jon sin decir nada tomó el cuerpo del mayor y lo ancló a la cama al ver los movimientos bruscos del mayor.

—Quedate quieto, la inútil de la enfermera dijo que tenía que quedarte aquí hasta que la medicina te hiciera efecto

—¿Medicina?

—Si, al parecer, tu cuerpo no soportó un poco de dolor—Se burló Jon tratando de parecer gracioso, ni él mismo se entendía, suponía que era uno de los efectos secundarios de juntarse con la servidumbre.

—Si...supongo que si

Contestó de forma distraía mientras relaja a su cuerpo sintiendo la lenta reacción de la medicina, pero bueno, no se podía esperar mucho de un mundo donde a la mayoría le vale un pepino tu salud.

—... Damian

—¿mmm? —Contestó cerrando los ojos

—¡Oye, no te duermas desgraciado!

—Ya, ya, no gruñas tanto que te saldrán canas demasiado joven.

—Bah.

Jon arrugó la nariz de forma incomoda, no se supondría que debería importarle esos temas tan mi dados y estúpidos. Maldita sea ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

—Sabes qué, ya lo olvidé

—Jah, si que eres torpe chico malo—Se burló con voz suave mientras lo miraba con ojos cansados. —Sabes, a veces desearía que... Nah, es tonto—Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y desvío su vista hacia el monitor donde se veían sus latidos y demás, sentía un nudo en la garganta—Tal vez deba de d-dejar de soñar cosas ta-tan...ton-tontas, ¿No crees?

Está vez le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, los ojos del moreno tenían lágrimas retenidas, aún así, Jon pudo ver que ese brillo que había podido observar cuando se conocieron aún estaba ahí, pero alguien lo había tratado de apagar.  
Ya ni yo me entiendo, parezco vieja. Pensó Jon con fastidio bufando.

—Ya, no llores, parecea un bebé llorón, eres demasiado sentimiental y estúpido, eso es cierto—Le encaró con seriedad cruzando se de brazos, vio a Damian haciendo una mueca de tristeza. —Pero, supongo que es algo tuyo

—¿Mio?

—Si, vamos, no pensé que fueras tan idiota. Lo mío es matar, fastidiar a los inútiles de mis padres y eso, mientras tú eres todo sentimental, blando con la comida y demasiado soñador.

—pff—escupió Damian soltando risas pequeñas para que no le doliera tanto—Creo que, si tienes razón Ultra niño

—Claro que la tengo. ¡Eh, yo soy mas alto que tú, enano!

—Pero, yo soy mayor—Le refutó sacando la lengua de forma infantil, río un poco más hasta quedarse dormido.

Jon al revisar sus latidos y ver que había quedado profundamente dormido salió flotando de la habitación dándole una mirada amenazadora a la enfermera que se había quedado temblando cerca de la puerta.

—Qué nadie más entre ¿entendido?

—S-si joven se-señor

Jon siguió flotando atravez del pasillo de forma más libre al haber escuchado a UltraMan y a Superwoman que iba a salir a buscarle, ¿cuán estúpidos son para no darse cuenta que estaba bajo sus inútiles narices?, se preguntó con molestia mientras escuchaba unas voces.

—Ya te lo digo, debiste de verlo, es una zorra igual que su madre

—Te lo dije, además que es muy callado, perfecto

—Se, un poco, aunque al inicio grito un poco

Jon se acercó hacia las voces al nacer una horrible corazonada, eran dos hombres, probablemente entre unos 30 o 40 años por sus pulsos y sus risas más profundas.

—Debiste estar ahí, lo hubiéramos disfrutado mejor

—Se, lastima que esta vez solamente te llamaron a ti para el interrogantorio

—Uff, debiste de ver su carita llena de lágrimas, era delicioso, en especial con esos ojos que se carga

—Igual que la madre

—Sin duda

—Je, no importa yo ya tendre otra oportunidad... Otra vez

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras el olor a cigarro barato inundaba el pasillo.

—Vay, vaya. Si no son más que basura de la escoria humana.

Jon se acercó flotando y con sus ojos de color carmesí, ambos hombres lo vieron anfadados por sus palabras pero callaron al reconocer el símbolo en su pecho. Sabían que el mocoso frente ellos no era cualquier mocoso.

—¿No van a responder? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras su ceño se fruncia aún más

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Solamente estoy aquí para charlar sobre esa "zorra de cara llorosa y que casi no se queja" de la que tanto hablan—habló sonriendo de forma oscura y aterradora a los ojos de los guardias

—N-no sabemos de quien hablas mocoso, pero se-será mejor que te vayas

Ambos guardias sacaron sus armas apuntando a Jon, él solamente lanzó una carcajada seca y desde el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Enserio y sino qué?

Ambos guardias se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—ustedes, hijos de puta, y yo, vamos a tener una corta, pero, provechosa charla

Ambos guardias sudaron al ver el resplandor carmesi aumentar en los ojos del contrario. Jon tomó a ambos guardias por su cuello con fuerza haciendo que ambos soltaran sus armas.

—Ahora, malnacidos hijos de perra, me dirán todo lo que su puto y jodida existencia hizo, antes que que los acabe por hacer mierda, ¡¿me oyeron imbéciles?!

Ambos guardias estaban aterrados, sentía las vías de respiración cerrándose bajo las pequeñas manos del niño. Asintieron asustados. 

—S-sólo queríamos... Ungh un poco de diversión

—¿Diversión, eh? 

—S-gh-si solo eso, n-kvno queremos problemas

Jon volvía a carcajear una vez más antes de soltarlos a ambos, los guardias buscaron aire con desesperación.

—¿Quien fue el primero? 

—... 

—... He preguntado, ¿¡Quién fue el primero?! 

Ambos guardias se miraron en silencio, sin responder. Su vida estaba en juego. 

—Bien, eso hace las cosas interesantes. Nadie los extrañara, se los aseguro. 

Jon tomó al primer guardia, el que se había jactado de que tendría otra oportunidad, y tomó su pierna derecha para torcer de poco a poco, hasta que esta quedó totalmente rota en ángulo inhumano. El guardia grito con todas sus fuerzas, trataron de dispararle, pero era inútil. 

—así no escaparas. 

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Hijo de perra! 

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. 

Afirmó Jon tomando el brazo del otro guardia que estaba temblando de miedo sobre un charco de su propia orina, y lo jalo para después disparar un rayo para desmembrar desde la unión del hombro y el brazo, dejando la pared manchada de sangre y el hueso con musculo quedara expuesto. 

—¡AAAH KSNSC MALDITO DESGRACIADO AAAAH! 

—¿Seguimos? 

Las paredes se manchar on de sangre, los pasillo de gritos de agonía y ayuda. Nadie los escucho. Como nadie lo ayudo a él, pensó Jon viendo los pedazs de carne y hueso que quedaron en el suelo, terminó el trabajo con sus ojos quemando todo. Jon hizo una mueca de asco ante el ojor de carne quemada, sangre y orines que quedó, se miró así mismo y Chasqueo la lengua al ver su ropa arruinada por la sangre. 

—Rayos, tendré que cambiarme—se quejo en voz alta. —Tendré que regresar después, idiota—pensó recordando al moreno que aún dormía.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cortito pero bonito (?)  
> En realidad, no sabía si subirlo o no, pero, *sonido de tambores* ya me estoy tratando y me estoy sintiendo medianamente mejor, gracias por los que me apoyaron y los que leen esto, lindo Fin de semana :D

Damian se sentía tranquilo y relajado, su cuerpo estaba libre de dolor y preocupación o probablemente fueran los analgésicos que aún hacían meya en su cuerpo haciendo sentir demasiado relajado.

—¿No te cansas de dormir?

Carraspeo, sentía la garganta seca, reconocería esa infantil voz llena de soberbia y curiosidad aún cuando tuviera poco tiempo de escucharla.

—¿No te cansas de ser un amargado?

Jon se acercó a la cama del mayor flotando sobre él, mirando con curiosidad todas las cosas que le habían puesto para que sanará. Él no entendía para qué eran la mayoría de las cosas, al fin y al cabo el nunca las había necesitado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tendrás esas cosas adheridas a tú cuerpo?   
—uh, no lo sé

Damian entre abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro serio de Jon flotando sobre él, le sonrió con ternura viendo en sus ojos la curiosidad y la impaciencia.

—oye—Jon dejó de observar las vendas en el cuerpo del otro y se sentó a su lado.

—Esto es aburrido. Divierteme.

—Ni que fuera tu bufón.

—No, eres mi sirviente.

—Amigo

—lo que sea.

Damian dejo salir una risa antes de que un ataque de tos lo interrumpiera. Jon espero en silencio un poco fastidiado de esa tos, obvio no estaba preocupado por un humano que apenas conocía obvio no.

—Bien, esperaré a que ya no tengas que estar de mártir aquí para poder irme—pronunció en voz baja mientras volvía a flotar sobre su espalda y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la pared de al frente.

—... ¿Estas aquí, por mi?—preguntó el moreno con ojos grandes y brillantes mirando al menor con ilusión sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

Jon al escuchar eso, proceso lo que había dicho y casi se cae al piso sintiendo un tic en la ceja y su cara arder de molestia. Repito, obviamente no estaba avergonzado ni nada por el estilo por un par de ojitos brillantes...nah.

—¡E-ESO NO ES LO QUE TRATABA DE DECIR! ¡NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA!

—Lo siento—pidió disculpas entre risas.

—¡No estas siendo sincero! ¡Soy tu amo, tenme más respeto!

—Cuando puedas sonreír con sinceridad yo lo haré—Le contesto con burla sacándole la lengua al final.

Jon lo miró un momento con el ceño fruncido, volteo a ver al piso, luego sus manos y volvió a ver al moreno.

—Yo sonreírle cuando dejes de ser un pelmazo idiota

—Tenemos un trato chico enojado

Damian estiró su mano hacia el otro, y sin verlo lo tomo y sacudio rápido aceptando el absurdo trato. Jon miró sonreir a Damian y por primera vez podía admitir que se había sentido un poco impresionado por alguien. Aún cuando podía ver con sus ojos las heridas del otro, el maldito loco sonreía y hacía bromas frente a él. 

Hizo una mueca de lado.

—Tenemos que trabajar en tú sonrisa amigo mío

—número 1, no soy tú amigo y número 2, yo no sonrió 

—mmm—Damian lo pensó un momento analizando al otro, haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo por tener la mirada del otro encima suyo

—Eso lo veremos

—¡No lo agarres como reto, estúpido!

Afuera de la sala solo se escuchaban las risas del moreno y los gritos frustrados del menor, todo, siendo escuchado por una figura oscura que acechaba en la oscuridad.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL CAPÍTULO A CONTINUACIÓN PUEDE TOCAR TEMAS SENSIBLES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN⚠️ Pff solamente les di una probada de sol para que la caída no fuera tan fea. O tal vez luego. ....

Damian sonrio sintiendo sus labios temblar en un intentó por retener el "¡no te vayas, no me dejes solo!" ; que quería gritarle a la figura del menor que se alejaba flotando hacia la salida, respiro de forma pausada tratando de que su pulso no cambiará y que sus manos no temblaran bajo las sábanas blancas de la enfermería.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se dejó caer con un quejido sobre su Almohada, ya que se había sentado para poder despedirse de Jon, suspiró, le dolía todo su ser y sentía su ano arder. Era una mierda. Y, como pocas veces se le podía ver; su aspecto cambió. La sonrisa que deslumbraba como una característica suya, desaparecio, el brillo en sus ojos se apago y su rostro pareció envejecer unos años más.

El ángel había desaparecido.

Y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos. No era la primera vez que sucedía una situación así, había decidido olvidarlo y no contarle a nadie más ni hacer un comentario sobre eso después de que su madre rompió en llanto frente suyo mientras que, con la tierna edad de 8 años, le explicaba a su madre del por qué había llegado tan lastimado. Después de eso, su madre le presentó a Dick, él era el último Talon de la extinta Corte de los búhos, se volvió en una especie de niñera, aunque estaba loco y a veces llegaba a ser muy grosero, en verdad le había tomado cariño, como un hermano mayor o un mentor, le ayudó a superar ese episodio, entrenar y a ser de nuevo el niño sonriente que su madre adoraba. Sin embargo...Dick se había ido, sin decir nada, y no había vuelto desde hace unos meses. 

Damian se preguntaba si acaso seguía vivo y si algún día regresaría con él. Aunque tal vez lo mejor era que no regresará aún, seguramente -se dijo Damian mientras cerraba los párpados- estaría decepcionado de no haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

Damian agradecía al que había inventado los sedantes, al menos su cuerpo no resentia tanto el dolor, Damian se preguntaba si tal vez pueda usar el Lázaro Pitt nuevamente. Los pensamientos del moreno fueron cortada por el sonido de tacones chocando de manera apresurada sobre el piso con un rápido "tac tac tac tac".

Giró su rostro y abrió los ojos logrando que ambas esmeraldas chocarán entre sí.

Talia Al Ghul, en tallada en un elegante traje negro con verde característico de la Liga de la alianza, había llegado. Talia había llegado lo más pronto posible después de que Olwman la dejara ir, cuando no encontró a su hijo en la cerca de la sala de interrogación y haber escuchado que se había echo una masacre cerca de ahí, entró en pánico hasta que una enfermera la interceptó y explicó que Damián estaba en el área de enfermería, fue que pudo pensar con la mente más clara.

En cuanto Talia vio a su hijo postrado sobre la cama con cables conectados a sus delgados brazos, una bolsa de intravenosa junto a una de sangre colgando sobre su cabeza fue que se permitió llorar y correr a tomar la pequeña mano entre las uyas, posó sus labios con gran amor sobre la frente del moreno y rechino los dientes del coraje e impotencia al reconocer esá mirada en el pequeño rostro de su sucesor. —Lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto, lo siento—repetía con gran dolor y arrepentimiento, sus labios se secaron y su garganta se cerró en un momento, el dolor en su corazón crecía al ver todas las heridas que tenía Damián en su pequeño cuerpo. ¡ERA UN BEBÉ CON CARAJO! ¡NO MERECÍA NADA DE ESTO! Si por Talia fuera, enviaría a su hijo a otra dimensión si así pudiese asegurar su bienestar.

La mano libre del menor se posó sobre la mejilla de Talia haciendo que viera sus ojos, ¡oh, sus ojos! Tan hermosos, pensó su madre, sus joyas del desierto, lo más valioso que tenía. —No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien

Damian se trago el nudo en la garganta, que raspaba en su interior y le recriminaba por hacer llorar a su madre.

Madre e hijo se quedaron juntos recitando palabras de amor y cariño. Talia se separo un poco sentándose al lado de Damian y con una mano repartió caricias sobre sus negro cabellos. Le dedico una sonrisa con ojos enrojecido, tomó aire y con voz suave empezo a cantar. —En el jardín hay algo, que te está esperando...

_Tal cual lo dejaste_

_Boca abajo quedó_

Segundo después la voz del pre-adolescente le acompaño. —Y cuando lo encuentres

_Esta descolorado_

_Mas claro es el reflejo..._

_.... Si lo haces girar._

_Todo está, tal cual lo dejaste Todo esta, siempre cambiando_

Jon suspiró y se recostó sobre el techo del cuartel usando sus brazos como Almohada, Damián era un gandisimo estúpido si creía que con su teatro del "Aquí no pasó nada" y "Sr. Sonrisas" le iba a creer.

Pero por hoy lo dejaría en paz, en primera, él no iba a darle abrazos ni palabras de consuelo. Él no era un sentimental.

Él era un jodido asesino, próximo conquistador y amo de ese maldito mundo, sin corazón y un gran hijo de puta.

Pero había una pequeña voz que le susurraba " _Entonces ¿Por qué mataste a los que le hicieron daño?"_

Y esa pregunta lo hizo mirar las estrellas con frustración. Decidió ignorar esa voz en su cabeza y dedicarse a ver el cielo mientras sus oídos se llenaban de la voz de aquel que dejó en una cama de hospital.

_Ligeramente_

_De día y de noche_

_Todo esta_

_Pero todo esta*_

.....


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Hell uwu  
> no :v  
> Pero , lo prometido es Deuda, estaré turnando las actualizaciones e iré poniendo las fechas en tablero de noticias en mi perfil :3, en fin, ya casi acabó el cuatri ~ *baile de marcianito* y ya podré relajarme un poquis uwu
> 
> Disfrutad el cap  
> ...

Edimburgo  
Escocia 

El abrazador calor de las llamas del fuego que se regaba por el lugar envolvían con celo el pequeño cuerpo a comparación de las grandes estructuras que se hayaban en no más que escombros de cementos, tubos y cristales rotos. El fuego lamia con Travesura la piel expuesta del menor destrozando su ropa y afectando levemente las zonas afectadas, pero el de iris rojas solamente sonreía con crueldad y cinismo sin inmutarse ante la sensación. Eso no era nada. Descendió con una calma aterradora para aquel que haya podido observar, el olor a azufre, carne quemada y sangre lleno sus fosas nasales, rastros de cenizas cariciarón su palido rostro con rapidez para desaparecer y unirse al viento. 

El olor a sufrimiento, que se presento como ríos de líquido oscuro esparcido por el pavimento, fue una exquisitez para su mirar y como toque final, la cereza de la escena, cadáveres esparcidos con rostros desencajado del horror con la piel calcinados dejando ver aún pedazo oscuros de músculos putridos goteantes de lo que quedaba del líquido vital de los seres humanos. Avanzó con paso firme y arrogante, concentrado, sobre aquellas tierras malditas que se atrevieron a negarse a postrarse ante su Dios.

Disfrutó cada minuto en que aquella basura insignificante suplicaban por su vida, sufriendo bajo su yugo, gritos de dolor y agonía que zumbavan en sus oídos cuál dulces nanas para dormir que alguna vez escucho de niño en una radio en la basura. Y no se diga de la sensación de poderío que llenaba su ser de escalofrío con una exitante satisfacción. 

—¿Con eso te basta, Clark?—Preguntó con altanería saboreando su pregunta dirigida a la nada. 

Después de unos días de haber desaparecido de su hogar, su madre lo encontró -tenía una ligera idea del cómo- y lo castigo junto a su padre de forma severa colocando unos grilletes en sus muñecas creadas por Thomas Wayne para que no pudiera escapar. Ahora las manchas grises en sus muñecas se habían echo más visibles otra vez, pero todo era escondido bajo el uniforme que lo señalaba como el hijo de Ultraman. Desgraciadamente. 

Lo habían dejado en un espacio en cero, ahí corría el tiempo de forma diferente, la víctima juraría que pasaron años dentro de la habitación, cuando solamente fueron horas. Esa habitación ya había echo estragos antes en la cordura del menor al haber sido expuesto desde pequeño con esos cambios bruscos de tiempo, sin embargo con el pasar de los años se fue familiarizando más con esta. Al liberarse de las cadenas se arrastró y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la imponente figura de Ultraman y Olwman, estos le ofrecieron un trato. 

¿Aceptas?

Cualquier cosa seguía siendo mejor que estar dentro de esa porquería de celda, además que, pronto obtendría el poder para matarlos y entonce, se dijo Jon con enojo, entonces el mundo tendría a un nuevo dios que venerar. 

Ambos ultra atravesaron el cielo y mar hasta llegar a las instalaciones principales del sindicato, ya ahí, ambos entraron siendo recibidos por algunos miembros, UltraMan le hizo un ademán a Jon con la mano indicando que no tenía acceso a al lugar donde tenían sus reuniones. Por lo que Jon había investigado -o robado, lo mismo- es que el sindicato había estado trabajando en un portal que los llevara a otros mundos para poder ser conquistados. 

UltraBoy bufo ante la ideas, se giro en su lugar y deambulo un rato por los pasillos con las manos detrás de él, miró hacia todos lados para ver si captaba a es figura pequeña y saltarina, no había tenido rasto de él en mucho tiempo, y eso era demasiado extraño ya que por lo regular cada que pasaba por ahí, este saltaba de algún escondite y se atrevía a tocarlo e incitarlo a que imitaran a un cazador y su presa. 

Él estaba seguro que vio un figura pequeña y oscura detrás de los guardias que se había deslizado con rapidez sin dejar que alguien más le notará. Le resto importancia encaminadose al cuarto de baño para quitarse el uniforme totalmente inservible ahora de la cintura para arriba, dejando es puestas algunas de sus cicatrices. 

Creyo estar solo dentro de la habitación a causa del vapor y el silencio, o eso era hasta que divisó una voz tarareando una canción sin letra, el aroma a jabón y una piel morena perteneciente al bicho con el que creyó no se iba a topar

—Vaya, espero que el otro sujeto quedara peor qu tu aspecto, sino me sentiría estafado—Hablo el mayor sin siquiera dignarse a ver al otro. 

—“Tch” que estupideces dices, es obvio que to siempre gano

—Si eso ayuda a tu ego, bueno, cada quién lo suyo 

Le dijo indiferente con una risa al final. Rodando los ojos se deshizo de su uniforme dejando ante la vista su piel pálida en la mayoría de las so as y otras de un color más oscuro, su piel estaba llena de cicatrices que abarcaban desde sus brazos a así espalda bajando por su abdomen y terminaban en sus piernas. 

Tiro la ropa sin ver y entró a la primera regadera que había, el contacto de su piel aún caliente por el fuego en contraste con el agua helada le dio un escalofrío que duró hasta que se acostumbro. Damian vio todo en silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro, le alegraba que su amigo estuviera de regreso a salvo, se preocupó de ni verlo deambulando por las calles desérticas de Smallville o sobrevolando Suecia, gracias a unos guardias había escuchado que el hijo de Ultraman se uniría a las filas del sindicato, aún cuando no le agradaba esa parte, al fin el menor podría pasearse a sus anchas sin que lo fueran a castigar. Aún que con el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo podía adivinar que en realidad le valía un pepino. Al terminar de Lavarse toda esa viscosidad rosa que le había vomitado una de las criaturas que tenían encerradas en un retorcido zoológico del cual se había estado cargo sin decirle a nadie, camino al extremo contrario de Jon para poder vestirse. 

—¿Oye Jon, ya comiste? 

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—Respondió la voz de Jon algo amortiguada por el sonido del agua. 

—Bueno, pensaba que, ya que no nos habíamos visto hace mucho, tal vez... 

—Ni lo sueñes —Corto de forma seca sin inmutarse una vez que llegó dente a él 

—Aww—De quejo el moreno haciendo un puchero y bajando la mirada, a Jon le recordaba a un perro apaleado y triste. Se odio a sí mismo un poco más después de eso. 

—Ugh, ¡Bien! Pero cuidado con que me salgas con tus miersas naturalistas por que entonces quemarse tu rasero a base de rayos lasers—Amenazó pasándolo de largo para cambiarse. 

—¡Trato! 

Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al ruedo

Tenía miedo.

La oscuridad tenía largas garras que arañaban su piel con desesperación.

Voces de tonos profundo y distorsionados que prononciaban su nombre dejándole la sensación de agujas clavarse en su piel.

Abrió la boca tratando de gritar un nombre que parecía difuso en su mente y que su garganta se negaba a dejar salir. Pero eso fue peor al sentir aquel líquido caliente entrar por su boca arrancando el poco aire que le quedaba. Sus órganos hirviendo y suplicando un descanso hicieron que cerrará los ojos y se dejara flotar en el inconsciencia. 

Talia apartó la vista al ver a su primogénito ser sumergido en las aguas de lázaro*, no había estado de acuerdo con su padre por temor a que su retoño fuera a salir peor de como entró. Sin embargo, después del chequeo médico, las enfermeras habían dicho con miedo en sus palabras que el menor podría tener secuelas en su cuerpo a causa de que no se le atendió a tiempo sus heridas, Talia pensó en pedir clemencia a Thomas para poder ayudarlo, pero ya sabía su respuesta, así que espero unos días y , sin decir una palabra, tomó el cuerpo aún mal herido del menor y se lo llevó de vuelta a su hogar. De eso ya un mes. 

Las cabezas de la Liga sabian que de quererlo, el Sindicato podría encontrarlos, por suerte estaban tan obsesionados con los portales hacia otras dimensiones que había cedido varias de sus responsabilidades a sus discípulos y esclavos. 

La mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver un cuerpo surgir con brusquedad gritando como un animal herido que se arrastro por el suelo usando sus uñas como anclas, se acercó apresurada y se desplomó frente a este para tomar su rostro y obligarlo a verlo, el pequeño rostro se veía confundido y sus ojos resplandecía con un verde fosforescente que veía a la nada. A uno su cuerpo en su regazo y peinó sus negros cabellos con dulzura. 

—OH mi pequeño príncipe, pronto estarás devuelta a mi. 

Le hizo una seña a un guardia y le paso una cobija para envolver y tomar el cuerpo húmedo del menor entre sus brazos y llevarlo a sus aposentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...   
> *No se si realmente existan los pozos de lázaro en tierra 3,pero su pondré que si


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si tu dices que yo lo hice...no lo recuerdo

Un par de ojos rojos veían con indiferencia a los soldados que entraban por la puerta, algunos con heridas y otros arrastrando cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros que no había sobrevivido.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y resopló recargando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, supuestamente estaba al mando de las tropas de vigilancia y orden durante la ausencia de Ultraman desde que esté, junto a los demás integrantes del Sindicato, revisaban la máquina que los ayudaría a expandir su poder por otras dimensiones, o algo así.

Jon creía que ya eran todos los soldados, eso hasta que escuchó unos latidos que hace tiempo había perdido el rastro, creyendo incluso que ya había muerto después de que este lo dejara plantado para su "almuerzo", lo cuál era estúpido para el joven Ultraboy que se sentía indignado ante tal descaro del de ojos verdes, obviamente no lo busco después de ese dia, ni al día siguiente...ni al siguiente.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un par de pasos ligeros y seguros, dos siluetas entraron con uniformes de la liga de la alianza. La perra de Talia Al Ghul y su cría habían echo presencia después de desaparecer durante 6 meses.

El de iris rubí sintió sus ojos cosquilliar ante la idea de freirlos a ambos por tal descaro, pero se dijo que tenía que demostrar que era mejor que el estúpido de su progenitor y guardó la compostura.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una serpiente rastrera y a su mascota.

El rechinar de dientes y el aumento de pulso por coraje de alguien no se habían oído tan bien para Jon como en ese momento que se regodeo en su lugar viendo con superioridad a la mujer adulta frente a él en una de miradas furiosas que acabó con Talia desviando la mirada al saber que por más que quisiera no podría ganarle. Al menos no en esas condiciones.

Talia bufo y siguió su camino hacia la sala de juntas con la espalda erguida y pasó firme para demostrar que no le había afectado lo anterior. Jon se permitió saborear esa pequeña victoria personal de ganarle y una respiración tranquila junto a pasos más lentos captaron su atención, dejó de ver el camino que había tomado Talia y giro su vista para ver al Moreno detrás de si. Un par de ojos grandes de un verde brillante y con tonos más claros alrededor lo miraban fijamente como si quisiera entrar en él y recorrer cada parte hasta saberlo todo.

Fingió que no sintió un escalofrío y lo analizó, era obvio que había crecido unos centímetros pero él lo había echo más que él, llevaba un uniforme parecido al de los soldados con la diferencia de una armadura con detalles dorados. Jon terminó rápido su registro y afirmó su postura.

—Tienes bastantes pelota para aparecerte por aquí, bastardo, y te ves demasiado relajado para alguien que vino por una paliza.

El Moreno parpadeo e inclinó su cabeza a un lado como un cachorro confundido.

—¿No vas a decir nada, pedazo de mierda?—Hablo esta vez más molesto dejando de lado su postura importando le poco los únicos soldados que estaban en la puerta y tomó al mayor de las solapas de su ropa y sintió que gruñó de molestia. 

Pero lo siguiente...Jon no sabía qué le había sorprendido más, si su mirada o sus palabras. Damian le miraba con leve temor e inseguridad. 

—¿Y-yo...te conozco?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan escuchar la canción que se usará poner play cuando vean este símbolo [#]   
> Cancion: Csradas - Vittori
> 
> *C pone a publicar a lo pendejo*
> 
> ¿¡POR QUÉ SOY ASI?!  
> ....

Jon no dejó de ver de forma fija a Damián durante toda la junta, haciendo que este dejara su semblante serio a ratos para removerse nervioso sobre su asiento y se volvía a quedar quieto cuando su madre le daba una caricia en su mano para tranquilizarlo. 

—¿Joven señor Jon-El*, esta de acuerdo con el acuerdo? 

Todas las miradas se centraron en Jon, el cual, contrario a lo que se pensaría había puesto atención en el tema, se sentó de manera recta en la silla que pertenecía a su padre y miró la proyección que iluminaba el cuarto desde el centro de la mesa, analizó de manera rápida los datos. Era una reunión para averiguar si es que se enviarían más tropas a los continentes de occidente para ayudar a las tropas contra los rebeldes de ese lado del mundo, razón por la que Thalia estaba ahí, si aceptaba, ella tendría que obedecer sus órdenes y dar sus instalaciones para las operaciones. 

Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír de manera oscura a Jon, no había nada más que quisiera en esos momentos que ver a esa mujer humillada y pisoteada por quitarle a su sirviente. 

—Acepto. 

Habló de forma firme dando por terminada la junta, Thalia tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con los líderes de los equipos que irían, mientras tanto Damian le hizo una seña a su madre de si podría retirarse, y está aceptó con la condición de que no fuera muy lejos, ya que habría la posibilidad de que se perdiera. 

Damian asintió y se encaminó de forma elegante hacia a fuera de la sala de juntas, miró a sus costados y se sentó en el pasillo próximo a su derecha. Recargo su cabeza en la pared y exhaló con fuerza sacando todo el aire que había retenido, Damián se sentía... 

Extraño. 

Era la primera vez en meses que su madre lo dejaba salir de su hogar después de su "accidente", accidente del cual su madre no había querido decirle nada, y él había ido a ese lugar para averiguar sobre esas lagunas mentales que quedaban flotando sobre su emte y que le hacían cosquillas al sentir que estaba olvidando algo. 

—Oye idiota

Levantó la mirada para ver a los lados y hasta que vio hacia arriba vio a aquel chico que no había dejado de mirarlo y hacer que su cabeza pulsara. Parpadeo y frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca con su boca. 

—Idiota tú 

Los ojos del contrario brillaron en rojo pero cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba ese resplandor. Damián sintió una risa burbujear en su garganta, pero le había jurado a su madre que se conportaria ya que la había visto muy angustiada cuando le solicitó ir con ella. 

—Vamos—La voz del chico hizo que despabilar y ver al otro de espaldas y de brazos cruzados

—Muévete que no tengo todo el día

Jon volvió a hablar un poco más molesto viéndolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido, Damián hizo un gesto de fastidio y se recargo mejor en la pared, resopló y lo miró con una sonrisa. 

—¡Ja! ¿Y por qué debería seguirte? 

Esta vez fue Jon quien hizo una mueca de lado con superioridad. 

—¿No tienes curiosidad?—Esta vez no espero respuesta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. El Moreno se mordió los labios con indecisión pero la curiosidad le ganó y se levantó para alcanzarlo de forma rápida. 

—Bieeen

Jon sabía a dónde ir con exactitud, a dónde todo empezó.   
Puso su palma sobre la pantalla de la gran puerta metalica para que esta se abriera y entró seguido del moreno al cuarto vacío. 

Miró a los lados y ahí estaba, un estuche de violin algo maltratado de color negro y pintura blanca con garabatos encima, no lo había movido durante los últimos meses, sentía que si lo hacía...en realidad ni siquiera sabía qué quería lograr con traerlo ahí, pero ya estaban, y él no era un cobarde. 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó en un susurro sintiendo que ya conocía el lugar, más allá de los planos que un día se le hizo estudiar. 

El de ojos azules titubeo por primera vez en su vida pero le extendió el estuche. 

—Toca para mí. 

—¿Eh? 

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Que toques algo, sé que puedes, no puedes mentir 

Damian se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes gritarle lo grosero que estaba siendo el otro. 

—¡Oye, no por estar a cargo tienes que ser un simio mal educado! 

Jon lo jalo de un brazo y lo volvió a colocar en donde estaba de forma un poco brusca, la frustración y molestia se podía notar claramente en su cara. Ambos iniciaron una pelea de miradas pero el que se rindió, para sorpresa de ambos, fue el de ojos azules. 

—¡AGH BIEN, MIERDA!— Grito empujando el estuche contra el pecho del otro, gruñó escupió un par de insulto entre dientes antes de hablar entre gruñidos. —¿Podrías tocar putas algo por favor, Imbécil? 

—No me gustó el insulto pero esta bien

Esta vez fue Damian quien sonrió con superioridad y después una más relajada al sacar el instrumento de madera, acarició el borde con las llemas de los dedos sintiendo la tesitura bajo sus dedos, mientras Damian apreciaba el violin, Jon tomó una tableta y modificó unas cosas de forma rápida. Pará cuando el de ojos verde dejó de analizar el instrumento, al levantar la vista, un lindo jardín lleno de flores, luciérnagas y mariposas apareció a su alrededor. 

[#] Los del mayor se abrieron completamente maravillado y brillando con la vista con un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y ternura en su pecho, sonrió enternecido y quiso agradecee al que estaba seguro que era el causante pero este estaba sentado sin verlo a la cara y con un gesto de perro rabioso. Río en voz baja y sin decir nada colo el violin sobre su hombro, tomó aire y dejó que sus manos tocarán aquella canción que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. 

Jon vio de reojo cómo el Moreno se dejaba llevar por la musica convirtiéndose en uno con ella, al grado de empezar a danzar sobre su eje con pasos firmes y elegantes, tal cual lo vio en varias ocasiones ya sea en medio de una ciudad de la cual solamente quedaban cenizas pareciendo un ángel piadoso el cual llegaba a darles un últimos adiós a todas esas almas en agonía o de esas pocas veces que el Moreno le pidió escuchar una nueva melodia que había compuesto, Jon resongaba y maldecir, pero al final quedaba envuelto en el remolino que se volvía Damian Ibn Al Ghul Wayne. 

Tan concentrados estaban que ninguno escuchó la puerta siendo abierta y el jadeo junto a pasamos rápido de la mujer adulta, hasta que la musica se detuvo de manera brusca y ambos vieron a una asustada y colerica Talia Al Ghul frente a ellos.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tengo entendido, y sino me equivoco, de que así es el nombre Kriptoniano de Jon, corrijanme por favor si me equivoco


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué dijeron, esta estúpida ya se murió? Pues no mi ciela 
> 
> En fin, espero que sigan disfrutando este libro y como siempre agradecer su apoyo a este proyecto que empezó en la Nada y blah, blah  
> Disfruten los putazos de suegra y cuñado 6u6
> 
> ....

—¡M-Mam-madre!—Damian hizo maromas para evitar dejar caer el violin. 

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí Talia?

Jon se levantó con brusquedad con su semblante serio y más oscuro. Talia no se intimido sosteniendo su mirada, hizo una mueca al ver todo el escenario, tuvo razón al no dejar que su hijo viniera con ella, desde que escucho la interacción de esos dos, supo que tenía que separar a su hijo de esa bomba de tiempo. 

— Damian. Vámonos—Ordenó con firmeza dando media vuelta. 

—P-pero 

—Ya. 

Tomó un agarre firme sobre el hombro del contrario forzandolo a ponerse a su costado. Damian sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y resignarse. Solo le faltaba un poco más y tal vez habría obtenido otra pieza en el rompecabeza que se había vuelto su memoria. 

Jon rechino sus dientes con furia al sentirse desafiado por una humana cualquiera. Ante la espalda de los Al Ghul un par de ojos resplandecieron. 

—No, él no se irá—Pronunció de forma gutural*. En un impulso tomó el brazo de la mayor y lo apretó con fuerza escuchando el crujir de los huesos bajo sus dedos. 

Obligada por el agarre del menor, Talia soltó al moreno y se dio la vuelta. Ganas de matar a ese engendro junto a su padre y demás familia no le faltaban, pero así no era como trabaja la liga. 

—Eso n-...

Fue rapido. De un momento a otro solo se escucho el impacto de la espalda de Talia con la pared y de forma simultánea la ilusión del cuarto se esfumó. 

Jon casi echaba espuma por la boca del coraje, no le faltaba mucho para que sus ojos lanzarán rayos láser para deshacer la cabeza de la mayor. Damian se preocupó, tanto por su madre y Jon, no pensó que aceptar tocar el violin sería tan desastroso, él sólo quería terminar de recordar eso que su madre le negaba y no le dejaba saber. 

—Jon—Pronunció de forma tremula*

Solo un gruñido gutural hizo eco en la sala. Jon observó con furia y asco a la mujer que luchaba por respirar bajo su mano e intentaba liberarse inútilmente queriendo rasgar su mano, esos ojos tan corrientes y diferentes de muchas formas al chico detrás suyo viéndolo con rabia y el deseo de matarlo. Sonrió con burla, tenían algo en común. Él también tenía deseos de matarla, pero eso ya era un sentimiento por las personas en general. 

Apretó un poco escuchando un quejido ahogado y la soltó con un movimiento que denotaba su despreció. No valia su tiempo. 

Talia apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para poner un brazo sobre el cual aterrizar, tosio con violencia y respiro con fuerza ante el cambio brusco de situaciones. 

—5 minutos—cedió a regañadientes con voz ronca y sobandose el cuello.

Unos hombres de la liga entraron con arma en mano ante el escándalo que escucharon, pero retrocedieron un paso al ver a Ultraboy. Talia se levantó tambaleante y aunque Damian quería dar un paso para ayudar, Jon le dio una mirada de advertencia, solo pudo fruncir el ceño y esperar. 

Cuando Talia salió de la sala y las puertas se cerraron, Damian pudo respirar. Giró con los brazos en su cintura haciendo ondear un poco su capa. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Preguntó de forma más sería viéndolo a los ojos. 

—Eso fue cruel—Volvió a tratar de dar a entender su punto al no obtener respuesta haciendo gestos con sus manos esperando transmitir su sentir de exasperación. 

El menor Chasqueo la lengua y volteo a verlo de reojo con los brazos cruzados. El moreno suspiro rindiendose, sonrió atónito*, enserio era increíble. 

—No eres tan inútil con esa cosa—hablo en voz baja sin dejar de verlo. Damian volteo a verlo intrigado y sorprendido por su comentario, rio de forma breve ante el escenario tan inverosímil que había pasado. 

Se tallo la cara con ambas manos y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Le dio una sonrisa leve como agradecimiento, tanto por no hacerle nada más a su madre como por el comentario. Levantó el violin que había soltado por el susto de su madre contra la pared. 

—Creo que... Nos veremos luego, tal vez

Y salió de escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gutural: Que vine desde el fondo de la garganta  
> Tremula: Temblorosa, asustada, sobresaltada  
> Atona: sin fuerza


	14. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuy buenas mis bellos adefesios ¿Cómo han estado? ¿La escuela en línea también les tiene hasta las pelotas? Por que ya somos varios xd  
> En fin, espero que su declive mental no sea tan malo como al inicio y que sus familias estén bien ❤️
> 
> Dejando de lado mi entrada cursi, disfruten el cap 😏
> 
> Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que adivinaron la canción del capítulo 7 uwu
> 
> °°°

Cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente llenándose con el olor a objetos viejos y la leve fragancia del perfume de su madre. Coloco los dedos sobre las cuerdas del violin y con su arco en mano comenzó a tocar. 

Dejó que las ideas y memorias fluyeras con dificultades por su mente bloqueada. El doctor le había dicho que no forzara su memoria pero quería recordar a Ultraboy, aún cuando tenía un rostro y la actitud de un anciano lleno de resentimientos contra la vida, lo había tratado "amable" o al menos lo había tratado hasta que llegó su madre y ambos perdieron los estribos. Al menos, se dijo el moreno, no sé habían matado. 

Desafino una nota al pensar en que no lo habían echo. Aún, suspiró de forma cansada dejando de tocar. 

Bajo los brazos y se acercó a su cama para dejar el violin, tomó una de las batas verdes que tenía en el armario y salió al balcón de su habitación, Damian se coloco la bata y frotó sus brazos en busca de que su cuerpo se adaptará al clima invernal que caía sobre Nanda Parbat. 

Se coloco sobre la barandilla y volvió a suspirar aburrido, desde el percance en las instalaciones del sindicato no le habían dejado salir otra vez, solamente habían tenido la visita de la echicera que estaba a servicios de Ultraman y de eso ya habían pasado 4 meses. Damian quiso espiar pero su madre lo mandó a entrenar sobre hierbas medicinales y no pudo escapar de eso. 

Damian jugaba con la manga de su capa cuando el sonido de las alarmas resonaron por todo el lugar. 

Despabilo con rapidez y saco su bastón retráctil de su buro, lanzó lejos su bata para quedar con la ropa de entrenamiento la cual era de color negro y se pegaba a su cuerpo para más movilidad. El moreno se asomo fuera de su puerta para ver a varios soldados y guardias correr por los pasillos cuando el sonido de una bomba estallar sacudió ese lado de la edificación, Damian tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la puerta ante la sacudida e iba a salir a averiguar qué pasaba cuando un guardia lo detuvo con la mano y lo regresó a su habitación. 

—¿¡Ei, qué es lo que está pasando!?

—Estamos bajo ataque joven, al parecer un grupo de rebeldes liderado por Luthor se ha infiltrado. Su madre ordenó que se quedara aquí hasta que pase el peligro. 

—¡P-pero...!

—Lo siento, son orden de la capitán—Se disculpo el guardia antes de salir por la puerta cerrandola por fuera. 

El menor vio incrédulo la puerta sosteniendo con fuerza su bastón aún sin abrir, frunció en ceño ante eso. Él quería ayudar a su madre y no iba a poder hacerlo ahí encerrado, miró a sus lado y sus ojos brillaron al ver las puertas del balcón abierto. 

Se colocó las partes principales de su armadura y se amarró su katana a la cintura, no le gustaba usarla mucho pero sólo sería en caso extremo sin matar. Se detuvo un momento colocando sus manos sobre el frío cemento del borde del balcón antes de morderse los labios. 

¿Su madre se enojaria? Por supuesto. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía? Claro que no. 

Pero Damian quería proteger a su gente también, así que sin dudarlo más, se subió a la barda y observó todo el campo de batalla que se había vuelto el patio principal, dejó que la brisa nocturna acariciera su rostro antes de dejarse caer hacia adelante y sostenerse de la liana que crecía bajo el balcón, la soltó y se aferró a la pared de ladrillo con sus dedos y pies, descendió de forma rápida y cerca del suelo dio una marometa hacia atrás callendo sobre sus pies. 

Corrió detrás de unos arbustos escabullendose y dejando inconscientes a algunas personas. Sabía que estaban bajo ataque al estar asociados con el sindicato, aún cuando fuera en contra de su voluntad. Pero era eso o dejar de obtener información de primera mano, por lo cual esperaba que su madre lo convenciera de detener una matanza innecesaria contra su gente. 

—¡ese niño es hijo de esa zorra! 

Adiós discreción. 

Damian corrió a través de los pasillo abriendo las puertas que llevaban a salas de juntas o parecidos, pero sin éxito alguno más que encontrar personas peleando o para su tristeza cuerpos sin vida. El menor apartó los ojos y respiro ondo al sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, nunca le había agradado ver a gente muerta. 

Su carrera fue detenida por un hombre de traje blanco que le tomó por el brazo torciendolo y pegándolo a su espalda rechino los dientes al sentir esa punsada de dolor. 

—Mira lo que encontré, el pequeño príncipe. 

Al sentir que su brazo no iba a salir ileso, Damian actuó rápido dando un pistón en el pie del mayor logrando que lo soltara, sin pensarlo desplegó su bastón y golpeó el plexo solar para que retrociera y con una patada a la ingle cayó al suelo. Sonrió contento de no haberle echo mucho daño y retomó su camino. 

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre en el siguiente pasillo hasta que la pared de ese lado explotó. 

El Moreno fue lanzando por la fuerza de la explosión chocando de forma violenta contra el muro más próximo, todo quedó confuso para el menor, sólo sonidos sin forma y el pitido infernal en sus oídos. Lo pero probablemente fue el golpe en su cabeza que hizo que una serie de imágenes sin sentido y de forma violenta de mostrará ante sí causándole dolor y confusión. 

—Jon...Jon-Jonathan

El menor no pudo soportar y cayó en la inconsciencia. 

°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuchas gracias por seguir esta cosa llamada historia ❤️🙇  
> Igual por sus comentarios, son interesantes y divertidos leer aunque a veces no conteste 😅 y sus votaciones son muy agradecidos. En fin, ya vamos más o menos a la mitad de esto, espero que lo estén disfrutando por que no le queda mucho. 
> 
> Pueden colocar sus teorías de lo que pasará o cómo creen ustedes que acabara todo 
> 
> Buen día ❤️


	15. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A qué no se la esperaban 6u6?  
> Esto es por los 1.06 k (En Wattpad) de votos muchas gracias!  
> Sin mas, disfruten
> 
> °°°°

4 meses. 

4 meses sin ninguna señal del Idiota. 

Ultraboy caminaba pensativo por las calles vacías de lo que fue la reluciente ciudad de Metrópolis con su uniforme e incendiando algunas cosas que encontraba en su camino por aburrimiento. Las ideas del sindicato eran Estúpidas y sin un propósito más que destruir, no es que a Jon le molestara esa parte, pero a diferencia de sus antecesores no tenía antojos de ser gobernante de polvo y escombros. 

El oji-rojo detuvo su caminata al pie el viento siendo cortado por la velocidad, por suerte el estaba entrando y solo se inclino para adelante para evitar el auto en llama que iba en su dirección, no le haría nada pero no quería arruinar otro uniforme. 

—De tin-Marín de do, pin-gue ¿Qué traerá a mi querido bastardo tan pensativo? 

La voz de Super Woman hizo presencia aterrizando frente a Jon dejando un hueco en el suelo. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

Preguntó de forma cortante sin apartar su vista de los ojos violetas. Super Woman se paro con una actitud engreída y con aires superiores se coloco frente a Jon. 

—¿En específico? Nada. Solo vengo a burlarme de lo patético que te has hecho durante nuestra ausencia 

Empezó con voz burlona y gesto de falsa compasión. Esa actitud hizo sonar las alarmas en la cabeza del contrario, entre cerró los ojos mirándola con sospecha. 

—¿De qué mierda hablas?—Preguntó con fastidio

—Es simplemente hilarante la forma en que te comportas como perro que ha perdido su dueño por un humano insignificante—Habló con falsas pena pero con el claro rastro de desprecio en la voz, caminando y dando vueltas a su alrededor. —Pensé que te había inculcado valores, niño. 

Jon rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos dejando caer su peso sobre una pierna. 

—Tch. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería interesarte un carajo maldita zorra

Lois paro de caminar para atrapar por el cuello a Jon y elevarlo su altura. 

—No le faltes el respeto a tu dueña, bastardo inútil. Solo recuerda q quién le perteneces

—Nunca a ti—Hablo con dificultad pero dejando en claro su desprecio escupiendo le en la cara y dándole una patada en el estómago para que lo soltara. 

La mayor se recuperó con rapidez y solo vio con cinismo y odio al menor. 

—Bien. No me dejas otra opción, trate de hacerte ver las cosas a las buenas después de esa golpiza a ese parásito—Habló cual madre preocupada, para después cambiar su rostro a uno más sombrío y tétrico. —Pero ya veo que se necesita arrancar el problema de raíz 

—Tú...¡¿De qué putas hablas?! 

Jon se levantó del piso y se puso en posición de pelea con todo su cuerpo listo para atacar. Lois se llevó una mano con elegancia a la boca ocultando la retorcida sonrisa de su cara tras su pálida mano. 

—Solo que, le dí la información correcta a la gente correcta—Explicó cómo si nada soltanto una risa maniática, pero después fingió lástima acercándose a Jon y tomando el rostro del menor con fuerza y acariciando su cabello susurro. —Pero no te preocupes hijo, pronto ya no habrá nada que te detenga de sacar tu potencial

—¡Hija de puta!—Grito con furia disparando le rayos láser directo a la cara, lanzandola hasta hacer un hoyo en un edificio. 

—¡Cabron!

Fue lo último que escuchó Jon antes de despegar de forma rápida hasta que estuvo encima de todo. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sólo quería gritar de frustración. ¿¡QUÉ PUTA MIERDA LE PASABA?!. Aparte de eso lo único que cruzó por la mente de Jon fue encontrar a esa molestia de ojos ojos verdes y asegurarse que no haya echo una estupidez. 

—¡Mierda! 

Grito y tuvo que respirar ondo para tranquilizarse puesto que, sin saberlo su corazón se había agitado y le obstruia el sonido. Y fue cuando lo escuchó. Un latido conocido pero que cada vez se volvía más lento y entonces descendió cuál meteorito hacia dónde le indicaba su oído.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, we are go again (?

Cabe destacar que su llegada fue del todo menos discreta, ya que aterrizó a medio campo y dejó un gran agujero además que algunas personas salieron volando.

—¡idiota!—Fue lo primero que gritó pesatañeando para apartar el humo que se había alzado.

—¡Ja!, bastardos—mascullo al sentir las balas rebotar en su piel. Jon bufó divertido ante los intentos estúpidos e inútiles de herirlo.

Camino con tranquilidad en medio del campo de batalla mientras los gritos, balas y sangre caían. Música para sus oídos, pensó Jon pateando un cadáver que había caído a sus pies.

—Veamos, ¿si fuera un idiota descerebrado, dónde estaría?

Miró con atención a su alrededor aislando el sonido para buscar uno en específico. Se concentró en encontrar los latidos del mayor respirando más tranquilo. Se rasco la cabeza pensativo y se colocó su capucha del traje, no le gustaban las cosas que lo hacían salir de sus casillas.

Lo cual contradecía todo lo que creía al estar ahí en medio de una lucha que ni le importaba por un sirviente molesto y que además tenía el atrevimiento de olvidarlo.

—Definitivamente me deberá mínimo su alma y servicio por lo que queda de su mísera vida

Refunfuño entre dientes barriendo aburrido con la mirada el lugar. Caminó con paso firme con la gran capa roja ondeando caprichosa tras su espalda mostrando engreída el emblema de los Ultra. Las botas del joven ni siquiera tocaban el suelo sintiendo indigno ese piso apenas de su presencia más que para aterrizar, dejó de fingir que caminaba al toparse con unos cuantos cadáveres con flechas, heridas de palas o sin miembros.

—Patético—Dijo con una ceja alzada observando el charco de sangre. —En fin, basta de distracción.

Se elevó entrando directamente al edificio en donde yacían varias paredes agujeradas al igual que varios hombres corriendo por los pasillos. Solo fue hasta que se detuvo en el lado más "callado" del lugar que al fin vio a la persona o al menos el cuerpo inconsciente de la persona a la que venía a buscar.

_¿_ _En qué carajos te metiste ahora, idiota?_

Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos agachadose para tomar con una mano al chico, sosteniendolo por la parte trasera de su traje. Solo el resplandor verde que iluminó el pasillo. Bufo y miró sobre su hombro a una Talia arrastrándo una pierna rota y aferrándose a la pared.

Jon tenía que darle crédito a la mujer por ser peor que una cucaracha. Esta lo veía enrabiada y con varios golpes en el rostro que eran tapados por la suciedad. En su mano libre empuñaba una lanza que tenía una punta con leve brillo blanco y verde, con el brazo algo débil lo levantó para apuntarlo y enderezarse.

—¡Sueltalo, maldito!—Gritó. —¡o me las pagarás!

El menor dio una mueca incrédula ante la amenaza y se dedico a verla con aburrimiento solamente elevándose un poco sin soltar al otro.

—Por favor Talia, bien sabes que esa porquería no me hace efecto

—Eso lo voy a averiguar.

Dicho eso se lanzó con sus últimas fuerza contra el otro siendo esquivada con facilidad. _Pero que necia._ En su posición era perfecta para darle una patada en su abdomen haciendo que se hiciera ovillo en el sueño sosteniendo su abdomen. Al ver que ya no se levantaría quedó más satisfecho, pero aun tenía asuntos que arreglar con ella, junto a su "querida" progenitora.

Con sus ojos láser abrió un hoyo en la pared para salir por ahí.

—Tu...n-no puedes llevártelo—artículo con dificultad la mujer recargandose en su brazo. Jon la miró de reojo un momento y volvió la vista al frente.

—Ambos sabemos que eso ya no depende de ti, zorra.

Salió de ahí viendo que ya las cosas se habían calmado con la retirada de su cobarde líder. Se detuvo al sentir otra presencia más imponente cerca de ellos.

—Ya se me hacia raro que no vinieras a molestar—habló con fastidio quitándose la capucha con su mano izquierda, cerrando el puño que tenía al mayor con fuerza. —Kal-El

Dio como saludo al mayor. Ultraman solo lo vio con una sonrisa sonrisa de cuidado y se acercó al menor.

—Hijo—saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Vio con asco al humano que traía su hijo en la mano, pero cuando iba a preguntar por él, un grito de agonía rompió la conversación.

—¡AAAAH!—Y la lanza de convinacion de energía solar y kriptonita atravesó el hombro del menor, este solo hizo una mueca inclinándose ante el impactó que hizo que por poco tirara al Moreno.

Ultraman miró con furia a la mujer que había osado a levantar la mano contra sus amos. Jon empujó la lanza y la sacó sintiendo su carne ser desgarrada y la calidez de la sangre deslizarse, sólo miró con el ceño fruncido al reconocer la tecnología con la que estaba echa el arma. _Mierda_.

—Vete de aquí, yo resolveré esto—Gruñó el mayor sin dejar espacio para respuestas desapareciendo de su vista.

—No necesito tu ayuda, anciano

Mascullo molesto esas y más quejas alejándose de ahí. Ya no tenía asuntos ahí, por el momento.

—Ugh. Demasiado drama por hoy—Se quejó sintiendo la brisa en su rostro un un pequeño escalofrío por la sangre que aún salía de su herida. —Si que te gusta hacer desastre, ¿no?

Preguntó con burla al cuerpo inconsciente en su mano. Aún que era obvio que no recibiría uan respuesta pronto.

— _Jon—_ balbuceo el mayor haciendo muecas aún sin despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se supone que aquí no existe Kriptonita o al menos no afecta de la misma manera a los Super. Así que yo lo use como si no les debilitara pero si los puede lastimar y afecta su proceso de sanación haciendo que tarde más de lo normal.
> 
> Edit: Un lector señaló que me equivoque y en realidad, lo que los lastima es la luz solar o la lus amarilla, así que, básicamente, lo que puede matarlos aquí son armas de luz, como sables de luz convinafas con kriptonita?... No soy muy inteligente, se friegan.


	17. Capítulo 16

. 

. 

Un latido.

Dos latidos.

Un compas.

Una canción.

Una voz que le llama.

¿Esto es la vida?

...¿Estaba vivo?

Gimoteo al sentir punzadas atravesar su cráneo sin compasión uno tras otro, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza tanteando la textura de un vendaje y sintió el dolor de la luz dando directo a su ojos. Pestañeo un par de veces y abrió lentamente los ojos dejando que el par de esmeraldas se acostumbraran a la vista del techo metálico. 

—¿Uh? 

Siendo más consciente de su cuerpo, se estiró en su lugar dejando que sus músculos se destensaran pero paro ante los pinchazos de dolor y el ardor de algunos raspones probablemente. Sentía que su boca estaba llena de algodón haciendo que su lengua pesara y sus movimientos sean torpes al tratar de levantarse. 

—No lo intentes. Aún no pasa el efecto del sedante. 

La voz de menor llenó la habitación sin aparecer aún en el campo de visión del mayor que volteaba atontado. Jonathan sólo flotaba tranquilo a los pies de la cama donde se removida con torpeza un malherido Damian. Mientras el moreno tenía varias vendas y curitas, él sólo tenía un vendaje que cubría parte del hombro y su pecho. 

—¿Q-qué...?—Trató de formular su pregunta. Jon sólo negó con su cabeza alisando su nuevo uniforme de arrugas inexistentes. 

—Duerme. No estas en condiciones de tan siquiera dar una platica decente.

Y la inconsciencia saludo al mayor nuevamente.

.   
. 

Esta vez, cuando volvió a despertar, no había una luz molesta queriendo quemarle los ojos.

—Si estas despierto di que soy tu amo y señor

Un quejido rasposo fue su respuesta. 

—Bien, me conformaré con eso por ahora. 

Floto sobre el cuerpo tendido en la cama de sanas negras y lo miró con una ceja alzada en espera que se dignara a abrir sus ojos por completo. 

—¿Qué...fue lo que...paso?

Por la forma en que arrastró la pregunta, Jon se dió cuenta que al menos el efecto del sedante que le habían tenido que aplicar al llegar estaba desapareciendo. 

—Nada en particular. Solo tú estupidez metiendote en problemas. 

Una risa ligera brotó de los labios del mayor haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran y sus mejillas se elevarán. Dejó de reír para verlo con una sonrisa ligera y ojos brillantes. 

—Qué bueno que...estás ahí para ayudarme ¿verdad, Jonny? 

—¡¿Cuántas putas veces te tengo que decir que no me...!?—cortó su regaño al darse cuenta de lo que él otro había dicho, lo miró asombrado por un momento antes de balbucear en voz baja. —¿Acaso tu...?

Y Damian sonrió extendiendo sus manos hacia él, lo alcanzó acariciando su cabello ondulado, enterró sus dedos acariciando el cuero cabelludo con suavidad. Jon se quedó quieto un momento para después apartar sus manos de un manotazo y regalarlo con la mirada. 

—Es bueno estar de vuelta

—Cómo sea. 

Ultraboy descendió al costado de la cama al tiempo que el moreno se sentaba con una mueca al sentir una punzada en su espalda. 

—¿Dónde estamos, por cierto? 

—Eso no te importa, metiche—Le dijo rodando los ojos y sentándose en el aire. 

—¿Sabes? —pronunció ladeando su rostro como un cachorro curioso. —Usar un poco más tus piernas no te matara

—El que te matara soy yo sí no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas

—Ya extrañaba tu sentido del humor Jon—Canturreo con resignación observando los ojos azules con motas rojas de su compañero. En realidad, si le había extrañado.   
. 

. 

.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Le temes a la nieve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Les dejaría palabras de motivación sino me sintiera tan mierda, otro día será :D
> 
> Volvemos un poco a lo tranqui antes de las ejecuciones uwu
> 
> Yo: *Actualizo este fic *  
> Ustedes: Oye, si gracias, pero los otros fics cúando los-?  
> Yo: Y aquí esta mi actualización  
> Usted:Osea si pero-  
> Yo: YA ACTUALICE, DISFRUTEN BAI 🙂🙂🙂 - c va ala brga-

—¿Tu sangras?—Preguntó, curioso sin afán de malicia, observando la mancha de un rojo oscuro que se formaba con lentitud en el hombro del menor.

Jon frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos acomodándo su capa de forma que la parte señalada se ocultara sin mucho éxito.

Giro la cabeza ofendido, caminando alrededor de él, haciendo que sus botas hicieran un sonido lijero contra las baldosa de la habitación aún misteriosa para el mayor.

—¿Pero qué estupideces dices?—Preguntó incrédulo colocando una mano sobre su pecho—. Claro que alguien como yo, no sangra

—Entonces la dulzura de tu interior se está manifestando en mermelada y se te está saliendo—Señalo sentándose y mirando preocupado la sangre.

Jon rodó los ojos despreciando las palabras con su mano.

—Tonterías—Dijo acomodándo su capa para que dejara de verlo—.Mejor concéntrate en dejar de estar de inútil que tenemos cosas qué hacer.

—¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada

Se señaló ofendido levantando su torso para quedar con la espalda derecha antes de agregar otro comentario.

—Pues perdón, a la próxima procuraré no estrellarme en una pared—. Le reclamo con sarcasmo sacándole la lengua de manera infantil para irritación del otro.

—Eso espero.

Comenzó y le lanzó uniforme de color negros con rojo y blanco, los colores de los Ultra. Damian miró curioso el uniforme y detalles de esta, consistía en un pantalón blanco hasta el tobillo con una franja roja que subía hasta su cadera, una camisa blanca de manga corta que suponía iba dentro del pantalón y un saco rojo con azul que se cerraba con botones dorado hasta un cuello alto, se encogió de hombros bajando se con un poco de dificultad de la camilla, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, otra vez?. Al tocar el piso con sus pies desnudos procedió a quitarse la bata aprovechando que Jon se había dado la vuelta mientras balbuceaba planeas que en realidad le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra al mayor.

—Si sigues frunciendo tanto el ceño te vas a volver viejo muy rápido

—Callate, perra

—¿Guaf?

Jon dejó de caminar y le lanzó una mirada de pies a cabeza asintiendo satisfecho de lo que traía el otro. Salió andando de la habitación con el otro a cuestas que se tardó un momento sin saber si tenía que doblar su bata, pero al saber que ya estaba siendo dejado atrás mejor lo dejo así aún con la voz de su madre en su cabeza que no era educado dejar la cama y la ropa tirada.

—¿Y...qué se supone que haces?— preguntó un poco agitado por el pinchazo en su muslo que le impedía correr correctamente.

—Planeo. Obviamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Es sencillo. Nuestros padres son destructores, yo seré un constructor—Explico como un susurro lleno de compromiso y determinación, Damian asintió con algo de entendimiento pero se raso la cabeza ante el tono de sus palabras.

—¿No estas siendo demasiado arrogante? , es decir, solo tienes 11

—Mentes pequeñas piensan en pequeño

—...El cerebro de Albert Einstein era más pequeño de lo normal, el cual por cierto robaron, y aún así pasó a ser uno de los físicos más conocidos de la historia hasta hoy—El menor se detuvo con un tic en el ojo y una mueca en la boca, se giro para ver al mayor con las cejas fruncidas—. No me mires así, tú preguntaste

Suspiró y se giró para seguir su camino.

—Tengo muchos planes en mente, desagraciadamente, el último enfrentamiento con Lois me hizo darme cuenta que aún no he desarrollado todo el potencial de mis poderes, apenas y escape de esa maldita loca. Soy poderoso, pero no lo suficiente

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo que necesitas?—Pregunto colgándose de su brazo para detenerlo y que quedarán frente a frente, Jon lo vio con un expresión aburrida y le respondió con una sonrisa—. Relajarte, piensas demasiado y te va a empezar a salir humo de las orejas. ¡Hasta Sherlock hacia pausas para tocar el violin o ir al teatro!

—En definitiva, no.

—No seas tan cobarde cabeza pedante.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—Demuéstralo entonces

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos en una competencia de miradas que se gritaban entre sí para ver quién tendría la razón.

Jon en su mente sólo se repetía la frase: _No caigas en sus niñerias. No caigas en sus niñerias. No caigas en sus niñeras. No caigas en sus niñeras. No caigas..._

Mientras en el rostro de Damian se plasmaba una gran sonrisa con ojos brillantes que hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos, el menor se tomó el puente de la nariz resoplando un par de maldiciones.

—Ush, bien...¿Y qué tienes en mente?

—Yo guio tu mafestuoso trasero y tu nos llevas ahí.

Jon ya sentía que se iba a arrepentir.

... .. ......... ... .... ... 

—Olvida lo que dije

Jon definitivamente se arrepentía. Damian lo había guiado a un rincón nevado de la tierra, algo de Nanda nosequécosa y veía sorprendido que el moreno no hubiera empezado a temblar en cuanto lo aventó (dejó con cuidado) al suelo.

Solo los había llevado al trasero del mundo helado para esquiar sobre escudos viejos olvidados de una batalla antigua. Miró con shock unos minutos el escudo oxidado que le era extendido y ladeo la cabeza con asco. Damian se rio entre dientes haciendo tintinear los botones.

—Oh vaya, y yo pensé que nada te daba miedo

—¡No le tengo miedo a nada, cerdo inmundo!

—Entonces demuéstrale y deslizate conmigo

Solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta y que el escudo fuera arrancado de sus manos.

5 minutos después...

Dos figuras se deslizaban con velocidad desde una sima inclinada con la nieve golpeando su rostro un poco y el viento con más violencia.

El más pequeño no se limitaba a deslizarse, si no que paseaba alrededor de su compañero y de reversa entre risas y carcajadas, el más alto tenía una expresión tensa y se aferraba con fuerza al escudo inestable. Podría tener inmunidad, pero no evitaba que su corazón. Se aceleraba con violencia contra su pecho y el viento obstruia su audición solo logrando escuchar las risas de su compañero de deslizamiento.

—¡UUUHU! ¡EXTRAÑE ESTO!

—¡SI MUERO AQUÍ, TE MATO DESGRACIADO!—Grito con las mejillas un poco calientes, era culpa de la sangre que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y el calor era su cuerpo emanando calor en automático por el calor, si señor.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya tenía esta mierda lista, tengo sueño y eran como las 5 de la mañana cuando lo termine, así que, a la chingada, no esperen notas amables aquí.
> 
> 3 años de diferencia del capítulo anterior, es decir 14 y 17 respectivamente. Saltos en el tiempo. Estaré avisando aquí las diferencias para que no se confundan de aquí en adelante, si quieren que deje el mismo aviso en los capítulos anteriores, digan ahora o callen para siempre.

**_En alguna parte de_ ** _**centro América.** _

Al cruzar la gran muralla de cemento del centro de comandos en sólo-Buda-sabe-dónde, habían Arenas de entrenamiento de diferentes tipos, había el área militar donde se entranaba en combate, armas, estrategias, etc. Y el área de medicina donde se manejaba todo el área de salud y apoyo. A lo lejos se podía observar el área de viviendas en donde vivían los civiles cuando no estaban en servicio, a esa área la habían llamado "la pequeña ciudadela", no constaba de más de 680 habitantes la última vez que había estado a cargo de esa área administrativa. 

Al pasar por el patio se podía oler con facilidad el área verde que crecía con cuidados exactos con diferentes tipos de flores de su invernadero que había empezado a construir rn el patio trasero del No-Palacio, el cual a pesar de llevar un año de proyecto había crecido de forma satisfactoria, su madre y abuelo estarían orgullosos. El Moreno miró a la nada con una sonrisa melancólica, hace mucho que no los veía. Los extrañaba mucho, pero aún había alguien que lo necesitaba, sí no, no se preocuparia de tenerlo vigilado 24/7.

  
Ademas, también estaba orgulloso del trabajo echo aquí. En poco tiempo una base abandonada en medio de la nada con sólo un sistema de radio y una habitación con unos catres mal puestos habían pasado a ser casi una ciudad completa autosuficiente. Con el régimen desparecido, el mando pasó a ser de los miembros pasivos y por consiguiente de Jon-El por medio de una selección de votos.

O al menos eso le había dicho el joven Ultraboy a Damian cuando este regreso con un aire de poder y con nuevo mando del sindicato. Hasta que los miembros originales regresarán, claro.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, Jon se puso manos a la obra. Al no tener a alguien que lo controlará, por así decirlo. Y pobre del infeliz que sugirió que el humano había afectado su eficacia por que serían las últimas palabras que diría. Arrasó con las ciudades restantes para empezar la siguiente fase de su plan, "Resurrección".

No es sorpresa decir que también estaba orgulloso de Jon, no era la manera en la que le gustaría que sucedieran las cosas, pero se trabaja con lo que se puede. Como decía su madre, si se mira con positivismo la vida, está es un poco más bella.

Entraron al cuartel por las grandes puertas de metal plano sin detalles de un color gris que daban al vestíbulo donde había dos sillones rojos a cada extremo, una larga alfombra en medio de un color parecido a las fresas, columnas y pinturas echas por él mismo para adornar y darle un toque más colorido a la entrada, aún estaba molesto por que todo se había tenido que remodelar a causa de una rabieta de Jon después de que un grupo de rebeldes había tenido el "atrevimiento" de invadir su lugar de trabajo.

No le habló en semanas hasta que se "disculpó" y accedió a no matar a los atacantes. Aún estaba triste por ellos pero con Jon era lo mejor que había obtenido, a su parecer era una gran mejora que no los matara. No le agradaba pero eso significaba que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano.

Se dedico a observar las columnas de mármol - exigencia de Jon- y la nueva tapicería que había puesto, ahora se alegraba de haber propuesto poner esas alfombras tan suaves al sentirlas hacer fricción contra sus rodilla raspadas y sus pies cansados de correr.

Al menos los guardias habían sido más gentiles está vez y después de forcejear un poco lo habían traído prácticamente cargando de sus brazos, comparado a la vez anterior donde uno le había roto el brazo por accidente, esto era mejor, al menos ninguno de ellos iba a desaparecer, sobre todo después de ese soldado que había desaparecido de forma "misteriosa". 

Y bueno, aquí estaban. Las grandes puertas de madera, lo cual consideraba algo muy rústico y contra los pobres árboles muertos usados para algo tan banal como puertas del tamaño de un gigante que habían sido mandadas a hacer por parte de Jon, pero no se quejaba, ya había tratado de disuadir esa parte y no lo había logrado, así que considero dejar esa pelea en pausa. Oh mira, ya habían tapado esas desagradable manchas marrones de las paredes de la oficina y habían repintado con un color perla, era lindo. 

—¡Traemos al joven Al Ghul, señor! 

El general saludó a su "señor" y con una orden a los guardias dejaron caer su cuerpo contra el frío suelo, soltó un quejido y se levantó rápido del piso sacudiendo su uniforme. Los soldados se retiraron sin una orden al ya saber la rutina, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, el mayor le dio una sonrisa apenada al chico que estaba detrás del gran escritorio de metal con archivos abiertos, papeleo y libros de consultas, detrás de él las paredes tenían estanterías que llegaban del piso al techo llenas hasta el tope y eso solo era un poco se la colección de Jon, y otros de Damian que habían terminado ahí por el paso de los días; Damian no dejó pasar el detalles que ahí en el vaso de lápices se escondía la rosa de papel que le había regalado al oji azul, hizo un sonido de arrullo en voz baja que provocó un tic en la ceja del menor. 

Lo ignoró como de costumbre lanzandose y sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales frente a la mesa de Jon de color negro, sentado cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda balanceando su pie a un ritmo imaginario y recostandose en el respaldo. 

—¡Hola Jon! ¿Ves? te dije que las alfombras alcochonadas eran buena idea, ¡mira!—Señaló sus rodilllas con ambas manos con algo de tierra—. Mis rodilla solo se limpiaron un poco, aunque deberías mandar a alguien a limpiar el barro y sangre que se quedó antes de que se seque y no se pueda quitar. Sería un desperdicio, me gustan esas alfombras. ¡Viste que más personas se unieron al área de salud! Me encantaria pasar más tarde a darles la bienvenida y a que no adivinaras lo que encontré, un nido de una especie que ¡creo estaba extinta!...o tal vez me tropecé con alguna planta alucinógena otra vez. 

La palabrería solo logró encabronar más al menor que cerró el libro que tenía en mano y lo azotó contra el escritorio haciéndolo temblar y que algunas cosas se cayeran. 

—Ya cierra la boca. 

Ordenó con dureza levantándose y apartando su capa y su capucha, algo dramático en opinión de Damian, pero él era así. 

—¿¡Qué jodida mierda te pasó por la puta cabeza para creer conveniente robar un maldito tanque de guerra!? ¿Acaso eres imbecil?—Jon de formó su expresión tranquila a una bastante enojada apretando los dientes y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Damian apretó los labios en una línea y jugó con sus dedos golpeandolos con ritmo entre sí. 

—En mi defensa, le pusieron a controles remotos a los aviones.

—¿Qué clase de excusa de mierda es esa? 

—No es una excusa, en dado caso es una justificación del por qué. 

  
El mayor giró su rostro para ver al espejo mediano que estaba junto al tocadiscos que había metido con días de huelga a la oficina, ya que la mitad de su tiempo de la pasaba en este lugar acompañando y/o ayudando a Jon. Y se negaba a pasar sus días sin volver a escuchar música. A su lado había un espejo de unos 40x40 cm y que podía ver su aspecto algo desagradable, hizo un puchero viendo que su nuevo uniforme que ahora estaba sucio, roto de la parte del pantalón, sin parte de la armadura ligera que normalmente tenía y que solo quedara la parte de abajo que era un traje completo de color negro con dorado y la falda de cuero junto a sus botines verde; su cara, manos y rodillas tenían tierra y algunos rasguños.

Pero eso ya era normal. Él viviendo dentro de los muros, él tratando de escapar para ver a su madre, él siendo atrapado siempre de regreso, Jon regañandolo, animarse, convivir y trabajar. Enjuague y repita.

Oh cierto, estaban peleando, bueno, más bien siendo regañado. Miró a Jon y no puso ocultar la broma interna de que ahora Jon era un poco más bajo que él y por eso usaba botines con tacon.

—¡Sin embargo! —Levantó un dedo y su expresión cambió a alguien que había recordado algo importante—. Hay algo muy importante de lo que quería hablar contigo -aprovechando que me hicieron el favor de traerme- gracias por cierto por decirles que fueran más cuidadosos, recuerdo que al inicio me dolían los brazos y...

—Al punto, Wayne

—Al Ghul—Corrigió Damian bajando su sonrisa un poco pero rápidamente lo ignoro para seguir con su brillo usual—. Como te decía, tenía que hablar algo muuuy importante contigo.

—Si es sobre-

—¡No, no, es... —interrumpió rápidamente con algo de tristeza en sus ojos—. Bueno, es de e-echo también quería hablar de eso, ¡pero primero las cosas buenas¡ Es decía mi m-ma...Madre

Dijo la palabra "Madre" con un poco de dificultad cuando los ojos de Jon resplandecieron con molestia ante la mención de Talia. _Es bueno saber que aún la odia,_ recordó con algo de ironia el por qué apenas y podía nombrarla.

—¿Desde cuándo somos amigos Jonny?

Preguntó levantándose de un salto ignorando el ardor en sus rodillas, que no pasó desapercibido por el menor que rodó los ojos resoplando para girar y volver detrás de su escritoriopara abrir un cajón y escanear su contenido con aburrimiento. Pensado en volcar todo para que el hijo de perra entendiera que odia mucho el que re-organizara sus cosas cuando se le venía en gana.

—No me llames así. Y no sé, no importa—Cortó con indiferencia cerrando de golpe el cajón y pasando al segundo. Sería más rápido con sus rayos x pero eso le daría oportunidad al otro de hablar hasta los cojones.

—No te creo nadita eso, pero eso no importa...o bueno si, pero no tanto como esto. He estado pensando-

—¡Vaya! ¿Piensas?—Interrumpió su búsqueda y el discurso del otro para darle una sonrisa mordaz. Damian lo miró con una expresión exagerada de indignación y lo reemplazó por una más remilgosa imitando una risa seca.

—Ja, ja, que gracioso señor Ultraboy. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría todo acerca del afecto y la amistad?

—Si y recuerdo específicamente que olvidarás esas ideas tan absurdas e inútiles.

Le respondió como si nada, al fin, sacando una pequeña caja de madera pintada de blanco que tomó con una mano para lanzarlo directamente a la cara del mayo, el cual ni se inmutó y lo tomó justo a tiempo y señalando lo con la misma mano sonriendo confiado de sus pensamientos.

—¡exacto! y yo te dije que me chupaba un huevo—Le guiño un ojo y después le pestañeo poniendo una cara de súplica infantil—. Anda, di que si, entre más rápido lo haga más rápido podrás seguir con tu aburrido papeleo

Jon se volvió a sentar apartando su capa par que no quedara atorada y entrecerro los ojos con sospecha ante la actitud tan confiada del mayor, en realidad no sabía qué cruzaba por su cabeza, la última vez le había molestado hasta que lo obligó a ayudarle con su estúpido invernadero. Sé masaje en círculos las sienes considerando la opción de mandarlo a la mierda, pero eso significaria que le joderia durante horas y no tenia tiempo para eso. Damian esperaba con dedos ansiosos a que Jon hablara inclinándose sobre su asiento con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—¿Si te dejo hacer lo que que sea que estés planeando, me dejaras en paz?

—¡Lo prometo!

—Bien, hazlo—Despidio con una mano tomando de nueva cuenta el libro que había estado leyendo.

Más tardó Jon-El en decir que "si" que Damian en levantarse, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y plantearle dos besos en la cara, una cerca de su ojo derecho y otro entre su barbilla y sus labios. Se alejo del rostro del menor brillando de felicidad y riéndose del momentáneo entumecimiento del menor.

—¡Pero qué-! ¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso!?— Y no, ÉL no se trabó ni sintió su cuerpo reaccionar por algo tan estúpido. ¡Era veneno, el mocoso se cansó de esperar y por fin y lo iba a matar! NO, no estaba alterado, pero su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, ¿¡Los de su especie pueden morir por un ataque al corazón?!—. ¡ME DISTE VENENO AL CONTACTO!

Damian rio ante lo absurdo y le dio un leve empujón poniendo distancia. Creo que se merecía un premio por alterar así al menor con lo serio que siempre se veía, sí le dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo lograba, ya llevaría un poco de dinero ahorrado.

—Cielos, calmate. No te di veneno -auch por eso-. Es una muestra de afecto, ¡mamá me lo dijo!

Jon lo empujó murmurando algo como " _Esa vieja bruja estaba loca_ ", él lo ignoró y salto al tocadiscos y busco entre la librería su preciada caja con discos de música que había encontrado en una capsula, alargó su brazo para tomarlo de la repisa y sacó un disco de color morado.

—¡Pondré música!

Un quejido ruidoso fue la respuesta del menor que se había enterrado de nuevo en su trabajo. 

—uuugh no, no pongas tu música cursi y pegajosa

—¡Muy tarde!—Grito al escuchar el inicio de la canción de "Dancing Queen" de un grupo que existió antes de que ellos nacieran o su propia madre, ya que la música como tal dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo, solo quedaba lo que cada quién hacia—. _Ooh~ You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life._

Empezó cantando con suavidad al ritmo de la canción siendo secundado por la música. 

—He echo tantas cosas en mi vida y una de las que más me arrepiento además de conocerte, es dejar que te quedaras con esa capsula del tiempo. 

Se quejo Jon rechinando los dientes viendo de reojo al mayor bailando con los brazos hacia arriba doblandolos hacia su cuerpo cada tanto, balanceando sus caderas suavemente de lado a lado. 

_Ridículo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem, por si acaso, como me chupa un huevo, habrá saltos de tiempo, Namas para rellenar algunos huecos de tiempo y la historia de cada uno antes del final :)))
> 
> Resumen del capítulo: Solo quería a Damian bailando "Dancing Queen" idk
> 
> Este fic lo tenía planeado para exagerando 30 capítulos, así que, eso...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una semana después de que Damian recupera su memoria ;)
> 
> *Inserte sonidera de circo* Última semanaaaa  
> U-u-ultimaaaaa semanaaaaa

P _aso-quejido-paso-quejido_

Los pasillos metálicos resonaban con la voz de dos pre-adolescente (más uno que otro), que caminaban con "tranquilidad" por la mañana con un aire fresco y el sol iluminando todo a su paso sobre el terreno seco y desértico, los poco guardias que habían se mantenían en su lugar sin inmutarse al estar acostumbrados a cosas peores en su área de trabajo.

Pero lo que definitivamente los sorprendió, fue ver a ultraboy caminando a lado del hijo de Talia que caminaba a regañadientes con una muleta, brazos, cuello y cabeza vendados, la pierna derecha enyesada, brazo izquierdo en un soporte. Mientras Jon solo tenía una venda debajo de su uniforme usual que cruzaba de su pecho hacia su hombro, lo cual era un poco notable por la forma en que su capa descansa sobre su hombro cubriendolo.

El guardia de turno evitó que su postura mostrará la incredulidad del asunto, hasta se veía relajado y no con una expresión más sería y asesina cuando le quitaron los grilletes de energía solar que había tenido por años.

En fin, ellos no eran más que soldados, no eran quiénes para juzgar. Jon caminaba con la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho realizando su caminata mañanera junto a Damian.

Vio de reojo que se le dificultaba un poco recargarse sobre su piernas sana y maniobrar con un solo brazo, pero era necio, le había ofrecido una silla de ruedas pero se había negado rotundamente abogando que así se recuperaría más rápido. El menos resoplo apretando un poco su agarre sobre su propio brazo.

—Te ves ridículo—Resoplo al tener que esperarlo cada tres pasos. Damian le saco la lengua y se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a su lado.

—Si bueno, yo tampoco amo mis nuevas muletas pero a diferencia tuya, **yo sí sigo** las indicaciones de la señorita Melodi.

Le recordó burlón dejando que su pie enyesado descansará sobre el suelo. Jon chasqueo la lengua y descruzo los brazos para moder un poco la muleta desequilibrando al otro.

—A mi nadie me dice qué hacer. Y sí fueras tan "buen" paciente como tanto dice, habrías aceptado la condenada silla de ruedas en vez de estar quejándote.

Está vez el mayor Resoplo retomando su estabilidad y volviendo a caminar.

—Me desesperan las silla ¿bien?. En lo demás sí soy obediente, tú sigues diciendo que estás completamente bien, lo cual es más falso que el agua potable.

Sé quedaron en un agradable silencio que era llenado por el tarareo del menor y el sonido de la muleta contra el suelo. Afuera se oía el viento soplar y algunas personas caminar además de la servidumbre.

El oji-rojo frunció el ceño haciendo un sonido ligero con la garganta para llamar la atención del otro, cerró lo ojos rompiendo el silencio al externar su duda.

—No comprendo

—¿Qué cosa?

—El día que llegaste, estuviste horas como sí nada, pero al día siguiente no podias ni levantarte. Y ahora, tus heridas sanan a una velocidad poco común en los de tu especie.

Comentó al recordar que el día que llegó, él mismo lo reviso...bueno, con sus rayos x pero de un momento a otro sus heridas habían aparecido y ahora sus células trabajaban a la mitad de tiempo del un humano normal. Ese niño seguía dándole sorpresas. A él no le gustaban las sorpresas.

—Efectos de Lazarus—Respondio un poco apenado encongiendose de hombros. —En casa son cosas normales, calculo que en estos días estaré como nuevo, bebe

Finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada, un guiño y un intento de pistola con los dedos. El otro viró los ojos ante lo absurdo que se veía.

—Entooonceees—alargó la palabra sonriendo—¿ya me dirás dónde estamos?

—¿Sí te digo, te callas?

—Tal vez

Al saber que, en realidad no lo haría de forma definitiva, el contarle algo que llamara su atención lo distraía lo suficiente para que se callara al menos un momento. La voz del mayor era una combinación de una voz algo grave pero que tenía el suficiente espíritu y humor para lograr sonar como campanas de forma agradable que danzaban al viento y se mezclaba con la voz de las aves en una tarde de un clima agradable, dejando un rastro de aroma a madera y flores.

De acuerdo, era en ese punto donde el menor se detenía con un gran "N O". Eso había sonado demasiado cursi, aún si sólo había sido en su subconsciente.

Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron expectantes.

—Es lo que vulgarmente se conoce como mi "guarida"

—¡Wow! Lo único que tengo en casa como mi lugar secreto es el jardín, mi cuarto y la biblioteca. Eso me recuerda que dejé a mi axolote solo

—¿Tienes un axolote de mascota?—cuestionó alzando una ceja ante el curioso animal

—Lo encontré nadando en la fuente de mi casa y estaba débil, así que lo cuidé y me lo quedé.

—Y dices que no actúas como una de esas princesas de los libros. Ridículas y sentimentales.

Hizo una mueca burlona que apenas enseñaba los dientes al recordar que el otro negaba que era una princesa.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo es que conoces princesas de cuentos? No tienes cara de ser un fanáticos de cuentos infantiles

—... —borró la mueca de su cara y desvío la vista al suelo y al techo, indeciso. Pero, ya estaba aquí, así que no había de otra. Suspiro y se ajustó su capa—... Durante mi "entrenamiento" no tenía muchas cosas con las que entretenerme, así que, durante mis horas libres, me dedicaba a leer los libros en la biblioteca.

Empezó a contar, atrapando totalmente la atención del mayor que lo veía con una expresión asombrada, deteniendo ambos su caminar.

—Pará mi desgracia, el número de libros se fue reduciendo dejándome pocas opciones para leer y fue cuando me encontré los libros infantiles.

Recordó con - admitirá- un poco de nostalgia, el olor a viejo, el lugar lleno de polvo, su espalda llena de cicatrices frescas, las esposas apresado sus muñecas y las cadenas de sus pies haciendo ruido con cada paso. Volvió a suspirar y giro para ver a Damian que lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y brillando, como sí viera algo asombroso.

—¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que te veo hablar así, es agradable y... Significa que confías más en mi.

Terminó sonriendo ampliamente con las mejillas ruborizadas, achicando los ojos dejando que el otro diera un paso adelante de él con aprensión ante el gesto.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Te agrado!

Gritaron ambos con diferentes emociones, Damian con alegría y Jon con molestia.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Te caigo bien, te caigo bien!

Canto con entusiasmo ante la mueca algo avergonzada del otro, paró y se rio entre dientes dándole un leve empujón con su brazo bueno.

—No te preocupes Jon, tu también me agradas mucho

  
Estoy así, por que va a ser la primera historia que voy a terminar (Sí no es que wattpad me la borra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy así, por que va a ser la primera historia que voy a terminar (Sí no es que wattpad me la borra)


	21. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que este capítulo está situado 1 mes después de que Jon rescatará a Damian.
> 
> Solo para recordarles que las imágenes usadas en lo separadores (excepto el de Talia con Damian) son de looneyFrenchie.

* * *

Jon se encontró regañando furiosamente a un soldado de Ultraman por un error de cálculos en cuanto a la ubicación de El Jokester, que había sido vestido en territorios cercanos a su ubicación. La habitación quedó en silencio cuando Jon le rompió el cuello al soldado lanzandolo a la pared cual muñeca de trapo, rodó los ojos y paso sus dedos por su cabello peinando unos cuantos cabellos que se han salido de su lugar, dejando atrás la habitación y dejando que los sirvientes se hicieran cargo del cuerpo.

Con su "Mascota / Sirviente" merodeando, no se podía dar el lujo de dejar manchas de sangre. Hablando de molestias ...

—Deberías dejar que te atienda esa herida, can que seas muy fuerte pero esa herida no va a dejar de sangrar hasta que la trates adecuadamente.

\- Ahora resulta que eres doctor

Damian apareció a su lado con la respiración agitada con un poco de sudor en su frente, las millas sonrojada por el esfuerzo. Traía un traje de cuerpo completo que iba de su cuellos hasta sus muslos y sin mangas de color blanco, una mano vendada y su otro brazo enyesada, con una toala pequeña colgando de sus hombros. Frunció los labios al verlo así de descuidado, el tarado era obstinado de no perder la práctica que llevaba en casa.

—No tengo un título, pero tengo el conocimiento, anda —le dio un suave golpe en el hombro sano regalándolo una sonrisa—. Por favor

Pidió bajando su brazo y tomando la toalla para secarse la cara.

Jon lo ignoro cruzandose de brazos sintiendo el aguijón en su hombro al no haber sanado completamente, ya que, al no dejar que esa herida lo detuviera de sus actividades, no había tenido un reposo "Saludable". Volvió a mirar al mayor que no había apartado su vista, suspiro cerrando los ojos y lo despidió con su mano de manera despectiva.

—Tch. Bien, pero si haces algo raro, te degollo

Advirtió, abriendo las puertas metálicas y así llegando a su sala privada. Damian dio brincos pequeños sobre sus pies emocionado por la idea de que Jon lo dejara ayudarlo.

El oji-rojo se sentó con serenidad apartando su capa y llevando sus manos al cierre de su traje. Lo bajó para dejar expuesto su pecho y brazos dejando que la parte superior se enrrollara a sus espaldas.

El mayor acercó un banquillo a su lado con un kit de emergencia en sus manos, se sentó dejando la caja en su regazo y extendió la mano en la petición silenciosa del brazo. El menor resoplo recargando su cabeza en su otra mano y extendiendo su brazo.

Damian le dio una sonrisa leve comenzando a quitar las vendas alrededor de su toso pasando sus brazos a una distancia respetable dando la ilusión de estarlo abrazando se alejo con la venda enrollada en una mano y la quito un poco más lento en el hombro hasta dejar expuesta la herida que, aunque ya había cerrado casi por completo, aún tenía algo de carne expuesta y tenía manchas de sangre a su alredor. Trató de no tocar mucho la venda haciéndola bolita y dejándola a sus pies.

Hizo una mueca y se mordió los labios abriendo la botella de alcohol y con un pedazo de gaza limpio los rastros de sangres, cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no hubiera más sangre, volvió a pasar un pedazo de algodón alredor de la herida y un poco de alcohol encima para desinfectar el área. Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que el menor estaba bien pero este seguía con la vista a otro lado y con sus dedos tamborileando en su mejilla.

Dejó las cosas manchadas a sus pies y le dio una advertencia al otro de que empezaría a coser, sacó una aguja especial que venía etiquetada con las advertencia, suponía que la tenían ahí para situaciones así. Coloco una mano sobre el pecho pálido para tomar apoyo y con la otra mano comenzó a cerrar la herida usando su contraria para ayudar.

Al terminar corto el hilo y pizo una gaza encima y reemplazo sus vendas por una limpias, vio que sus manos ahora tenían sangre del menor y con una mirada desanimada la limpio rápidamente con otro pedazo de gaza con alcohol.

—¡Listo! —anunció con una palmada en el estómago de Jon ganándose una mirada furica—. Que buen paciente eres

Le felicito viendo que se volvía a poner la parte superior de su traje, espero paciente a que terminará para poder subirse encima de él estirando su cuerpo para no tocar el hombro dejando caer su barbilla en el pecho del menor.

—¡Quítate de encima!—Ordenó empujandolo lejos.

—¡Niet!—Se negó aferrándose a su torso.

Jon se restrego el rostro con impaciencia oyendo las risitas del otro amortiguadas en sobre su pecho.

—Eres detestable

—Feliz de escucharlo.

Levantó la vista sonriendo y acercándose un poco más, entecerro los ojos, fascinado ante lo que veía.

—Sabes, nunca lo había pensando pero, aunque tus ojos se ven rojos, hay un poquito de azul en el centro. Eso los hace más bonitos

* * *

  
Los días pasaban lentamente con alegría por parte del joven Al Ghul, confiaba en Jon y él también o bueno, lo suficiente para dejarse abrazar en las noches donde las pesadilla atormentaban su mente y lo dejaba en vela con el sudor en la frente y un nudo en la garganta.

Le ponía de nervios quedarse solo con guardias durante días y se le paga como lapa al otro aún cuando no hacía nada más que entrenar o quedarse atrás mientras él salía.

Cómo en esta ocasión, que Jon solamente se levantó diciendo que Ultraman se acercaba y salió volando de su "casa". Damian dejó el libro que Jon le había aventado sobre su regazo acomodando el yeso de su brazo. Ya no lo necesitaba, pero le habían dicho que lo tuviera en lo que terminaba el mes para poder asegurarse que no habría secuelas.

Sé levantó de su asiento y camino hasta una silla que daba vista hacia el patio vacío a un costado del lugar con una amplia vista del desierto, ciertamente era difícil hoy en día poder ver un lugar con vegetación con las talas y absorción de recursos naturales. La liga de la alianza había procurado mantener toda la fauna y flora posible, él estuvo en el cargo de supervisar ambas secciones durante su crecimiento, por que un lugar tan lejos de pal atas y animales le hacía extrañar aún más su hogar.

Extraña las historias de su abuelo, extrañaba ayudar a su mamá y estudiar con ella, extraña las visitas de Jason para reprender lo sobre olgazanear en sus lecciones sobre Dios y de artes marciales. Solía soñar con las visitas de Dick con su locura de " cosas Talon" con las que llegaba a molestar a todos y jugar a cualquier cosa con él.

Había miles de cosas que podría nombrar sin pestañear que extrañaba. No se equivoquen, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Jon, era divertido hacerlo enojar.

Pero, jamás sería como su casa.

Aún no había tocado el tema de "¿Qué pasaría cuando su brazo sanará y ya no tuviera una razón para quedarse?". La apuesta segura er que Jon se deshaceria de él a la primera oportunidad, pero no quitaba sus opciones. ¿Llamar a su padre para que lo fueran a recoger una vez que fuera echado a patadas?, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¡Jamás!.

Thomas Wayne Jr. Nunca fue un padre amaroso, mucho menos interesado. En cuanto supo que él no era la mente maestra que estaba dispuesto a pisar a cualquiera para lograr su objetivo, se volvió solo un estorbo. Un resultado fallido del intento de la búsqueda del "Ser perfecto", en sus propias palabras, su peor error.

Cuando conoció a Jon en persona, supo que Thomas Wayne tuvo que ver en su crecimiento, ¡el chico gritaba frustración emocional hasta por los poros!.

Y probablemente no debió hablar con él, su madre le había advertido el primer día que no hablara con nadie y que se quedará en un solo lugar, ¿quién diría que ultraboy entraría exactamente a la habitación donde entró a curiosear minutos antes?.

Pero, ahora esos recuerdos parecían lejanos, no se veía dejando de hablar con Jon. Es agresivo, no tiene compasión y es capas de romper su cuello como un palillo, pero no la ha echo y para él es suficiente prueba de que Jon tienen el potencial para ser una mejor persona.

¡Hasta se podrían volver mejores amigos y encarcelar al sindicato y...Regresar las cosas buenas del mundo.

Sabía que, probablemente fuera un soñador, pero su abuelo solía decir que el mundo anterior estuvo lleno de ellos y que cambiaron el mundo a mejor. Y él no dejaría de soñar en un mundo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta al rato💖
> 
> Sé que se ve un poco (mucho) repetitivo el que este publicando sólo esté libro, pero es por una buena causa, todos los caps ya los tengo listos para publicar (solo me tardó en revisarlo), pero es uno por día (más o menos), así que, cuando termine con este, podré pasarme con otros libros y así. Amonos, como pan caliente.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 meses después.
> 
> Y bueno, dónde mierda están los héroes de este mundo y los villanos?...
> 
> Y Más importante... DÓNDE ESTÁ EL RAYO MCQUEEN?!
> 
> Desearía saber cómo adjuntar imágenes para que puedan ver los separadores, me encantan.

* * *

Los gritos frenéticos de la pelirroja exigiendo que dejaran ir a su compañero rubio que estaba inconsciente y amarrado, ya le tenían hasta los huevos.

Ajustó sus guantes y se acercó a paso calmado pero firme hasta quedar frente a los guardias que detenian a la mujer con un collarin que enviaba pequeñas docis de anestésico para que no pudiera hacer nada con sus habilidades de meta. La mujer dejó de gritar levantando su cabeza apenas con algo de esfuerzo parpadeando perezosamente frunciendo sus facciones al reconocerlo.

—¡Dejalo ir, él no te sirve!

—Silencio, no estás en posición de pedir nada. Eres una fugitiva del sindicato y sabes el castigo de eso

Explicó con severidad sacando un revolver de su cinturón y colocándolo en la frente de la mujer dijo en voz alta y firme.

—Rosthorn, te condenó por tus crímenes contra el Sindicato del Crimen

Y jalo el gatillo.

Fue un disparo limpio que atravezo su cráneo de lado a lado dejando una mancha de sangre detrás y un agujero en la frente que expulsó hilos de sangre del cuerpo sin vida de Ivy.

Observó con aburrimiento el cuerpo sin vida de rosethorn* que era lanzado a una camioneta para posteriormente incinerarla, de su compañero rubio se hizo cargo otro soldado al oír el sonido de una bala rompiendo el sonido por segunda ocasión y otro cuerpo siendo lanzado junto a la pelirroja.

—Señor, tiene visitas

Un soldado aviso a sus espaldas haciendo que se voltear a para ver a la inconfundible Talia Al Ghul, lider actual de la Liga de la Alianza. Lugar que fungía actualmente como un vertedero de basura y proyectos secretos de bioquímica del sindicato.

No creyó que fuera el mejor uso para un lugar tan inútil, pero se resolvió tan pronto descubrió la debide Talia. Su hijo, Damian *Thomas III Wayne Al Ghul.

—¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita Talia?

Preguntó sin detenerse caminando hacia su auto privado para regresar al cuartel principal, ella traía un par de pantalones cafés entubado y una camisa manga larga de color azul y su cabello trenzado callendo sobre su espalda, tan simple como siempre. Ella lo siguió a paso rápido y él dio un paso atrás para ofrecerle subir primero.

Vio el miedo en sus pupilas pero se armo de valor para sentir y subir sin hacer escándalos. Una vez arriba le hizo un gesto despectivo para darle el permiso de hablar. Vio cómo su mandíbula se tensaba y entre dientes le pedía ayuda para encontrar a su hijo.

—Ah, con que el bastardo decidió huir del nido

Soltó al aire tomando un portafolio que había llevado e inmediatamente el auto arrancó. Talia tenso su cuerpo ante sus palabras pero aguanto y se relamio los labios tamborileanod sus dedos sobre su pantalón. Thomas ahora podía observar que su piel, antes bronceada por el sol, se torno un poco más pálida y debajo de sus ojos grandes manchas oscuras se aferraba a ella como la desesperación de encontrar a su hijo.

—No lo llames así y él no huyó

—Te oyes segura Talia, ¿cómo sabes que ya esta en una fosa común acumulando gusanos por haber muerto en un fuego cruzado, una redada o por algún estúpido animal salvaje?

—¡No hables de él como sí lo conocieras!

Antes de poder gritar otra cosa, su revolver estaba en la cien de la mujer callandola abruptamente.

—Calma Talia. Recuerda que de los dos, quien tiene el gatillo en la cabeza de tu hijo, soy yo—Le recordó retorciendo un poco el caño sin levantar la vista de los papeles—. Ahora, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Los labios de Talia temblaron antes de hablar con decisión.

—Quiero a alguno de tus hombres buscándolo

Alzó una ceja bajo su máscara ante la petición.

—¿Y esto cómo me beneficia a mi?

Un silencio sepulcral callo dentro del auto, Talia miró con incredulidad y coraje al hombre a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó con la voz *atona.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que preocuparme por un niño mimado que salió explorar el mundo bajo su propio riesgo

—¡Él es--

—No me vengas con discursos absurdos, eso no funciona conmigo—Bajo su pistola guardando la en su lugar, el auto paro y su sirviente abrió la puerta. Bajo con Talia a sus espalda deteniéndose en la entrada del recinto. —Acompañen a la señorita Talia fuera de aquí.

Ordenó alejándose sin ver la expresión rota y furica de la mujer que se quedó paralizada en su lugar. Despertó de su shock inicial cuando un guardia quiso tomarla del brazo y alejándose a grandes sacada de ahí sacando un comunicador.

Bien, si el maldito no la ayudaría, buscaría a alguien que sí, paro en su lista cuando un nombre clave se iluminó sobre el resto. "Hood".

—Oh Damian, espero que estés a salvo.

Pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos sintiendo sus piernas temblar mientras enviaba un mensaje.

_**"Necesito de tus servicios, por favor** _

_**-Talia"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rosthorn es Poison Ivy pero heroína. No c sí este viva o no en tierra 3, pero aquí la mate y al equivalente a Harley Queen.
> 
> *No sé si en Estados Unidos se maneje igual que en México, pero cuando tres generaciones seguidas llevan el mismo nombre, se les pone número.
> 
> *Y si tenían la duda, si, aquí Olwman violo a Talia, mantienen a la liga de la alizana bajo su vigilancia amenazandola con matar a Damian.
> 
> *Atona: Sin fuerzas
> 
> Y~ aquí viene Hood al rescate XD
> 
> Hay que meterles nitro papaito 😎


	23. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charla entre los chicos 💖  
> De los primeros meses que se acababan de conocer.
> 
> Jon (11)  
> Dami (14) 

* * *

El frío del desierto deslizó su capucha hacia atrás peinando sus rizos oscuros en una suave brisa que de no ser inmune, probablemente le provocaría escalofríos. 

  
Un de las cosas que había aprendido a apreciar después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado, era apreciar las estrellas. Esas insignificantes bolas de fuego perdidas en el espacio que la mitad seguramente ya se había extinguido y sólo era el fantasma de su luz; le hacían sentir en la cima de todo.

El cielo era sólo un inmenso mar de estrellas que caería para matarlos. El techo era un buen lugar para observarlos y no ser molestado por nadie.

—Je, y madre decía que aprender a hacer trucos de cartas no era tan importante

Olvidenlo.

La presencia de otra persona se hizo notable por los pequeños pasos que hacían dueto al corazón acelerado que se deslizaba detrás de él.

Espero sentado en su lugar para poder ver sí valía la pena aventar a la persona por la cornisa o atravesar su cráneo con su vista láser.

Sé quedó en silencio recostando su cuerpo a lo largo sobre el techo viendo de reojo la figura pequeña de un niño corriendo a su lado hasta llegar a la orilla del techo.

Chasqueo la lengua contra sus dientes resignandose a tener que hablar con él para poder correrlo. Capaz empezaba a cantar o algo estúpido.

Sé levantó sin ganas y camino hasta estar detrás del mayor. Él otro tenía una mirada perdida y una sonrisa leve en sus labios balanceando sus piernas.

—Largo de aquí

Sentenció cortante. Sobresaltando al mayor y haciendo que casi tropesara hacia adelante. Alcanzó a impulsarse para atrás, aunque algo torpe y apresurado con la respiración agitada y el corazón golpeando en su pecho, su exaltación no disminuyo al ver una expresión de muerto arriba suyo.

—¡AAAH!

Jon se alejó aturdido por el grito que había espantado hasta a los murciélagos que volaban cerca.

—¿¡E-eres un fantasma?!—Preguntó aún con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, Damian terminó de tranquilizarse bajo la mirada aburrida dle oji-rojo. _Demasiado escándalo._ El mayor hizo un par de respiraciones profundas más antes de sonreírle al otro de forma casual invitándolo en silencio a sentarse a su lado. Jon se quedó en su lugar esperando impaciente a que se fuera.

—No sabía que te gustaban las estrellas Jon—Rompió el silencio mirándolo de reojo. Esperando que eso fuera suficiente para disipar ese silencio tan tenso entre ambos.

—Te equivocas Wayne, no son de mi interés

—OH vaya, sí hablas

Le respondió divertido y un poco molesto por la forma en la que lo llamó, estaba seguro que ellos ya estaban a un paso de ser amigos, pero el otro no ponía de su parte.

—Y por cierto, sí me vas a llamar por mi apellido, debes hacerlo correctamente. Soy Damian **Al Ghul.** No soy un Wayne

—Mmh como sea

El menor se resignó a que no se iría pronto y él no se iría. Él llegó temprano, están en su derecho de correrlo, sí se quedaba callada, tal vez podrían fingir que no existía.

—¿Entonces...?

Un sonido de molestia salió como respuesta ante la pregunta dubitativa.

—¿Acaso no puedes cerrar la boca?

—Es que, estoy tan aburrido. Madre me castigo por hacer un escándalo con una par de mis amigos—contó avergonzado sintiendo un calor subir por su cara. Bajo la vista a su regazo jugando con la tela de su uniforme al recordar esa vergonzosa escena—. Bella, amarillo, arcoiris, ...--

—¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?—Interrumpió bruscamente irritado -nada fuera de lo normal par Damian-.

—Pues el de mis mascotas

Respondió de forma simple alzando sus hombros como sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio y Jon cerró sus ojos concentrándose en todo loq eu estaba a su alrededor. Hasta que la molestia volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Te gusta bailar?

—No.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—No voy a responder a eso

Respondió todo con la mandíbula tensa y entre dientes sintiendo una vena pulsar en su frente. Damian bufo y se cruzó de brazos inflando sus cachetes.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que, cuando desaparecías o no podía encontrarte, estarías con tus amigos o algo así

Le contó al recordar las veces que su madre le permitía acompañarlo o lo dejaban salir en misiones pequeñas y aprovecha para buscar al otro. No era tan su culpa, le emocionaba conocer personas de su edad, sobre todo sí esas personas se podían contar con los dedos.

—Solo personas tan patéticas como tú necesitan compañía de otro y aún más estúpido se vuelven al aferrarse a esas efímeras compañías que no llevarán a nada.

Ante el silencio, desvío su mirada para ver un par de ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente con algo que podría interpretarse como compasión. Frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿Qué?

—¡E-e-eso es muy triste!— exclamó levantando sus brazos y agitandolos sentándose derecho, se arrastró hasta estar cerca del menor y tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas—¡Yo seré tu amigo, no te preocupes!

En respuesta, Jon lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él rodando en el suelo a un par de metros de él.

—No me toques.

—Cruel—Se quejo con un par de lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír con los labios temblorosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son las tres de la mañana y estoy desvelada~  
> Escribiendo esto aqui~  
> Mis ojos apenas ven~
> 
> He mencionado que una de mis habilidades es desvelarme a lo pendejo? Yo sé que varios la tienen e.e
> 
> ¿Por qué no lo subí antes?me distraigo fácilmente, fin.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días después de que Damian intentara robarse un tanque de guerra para irse de fiesta Ejem digo, a su casa... Obvio. Es decir, tres años de que Damian se "quedó" con Jon.
> 
> Jon (16)  
> Damian (19)
> 
> Las canciones ( en este caso síndrome de obsesión-one dirección) que pongo son más como sugerencias, pero normalmente son las que inspiran los caps, solos eso :3

* * *

Dos espadas atravesaron el cuerpo del guardia sin dudarlo, matandolo al instante.

Ante eso, un silencio se expandió en el escenario de los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo tiendo la tierra de rojo ante los pies de un hombre con googles dorados y garras en sus guantes que se habían ensuciado durante su "diversión". Detrás de él, con Clara incomodidad, venía otro hombre que se tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro con un libro negro que combinaba con sus túnicas.

—Ugh.

—Muy, muy mal—Reprendió decepcionado pateando otro cuerpo y limpiando una de sus espadas en la ropa del guardia. —¿Está es la supuesta seguridad del mocoso de ultraman? ¡Pero si estos inútiles no pasan de maniquíes para entrenar! ¿Y se supone que así va cuidar al enano? No, no, no. Ahora entiendo por qué Talia nos pidió venir.

Exclamó con soltura y dramatismo en sus movimientos danzando sus espadas de un lado a otro haciendo que su compañero se alejara un poco al conocer su gusto por la dramaturgia en escenas así. El atlon se quito sus cargas que servían como mascara dejándolos descansar en su cuello, sin importarle que sus guantes estuvieran manchados, clavó uan espada en el suelo y peinó su cabello oscuro perezosamente.

—Aunque, probablemente Jayjay me mate por dejarlo encerrado en su capilla de mierda...

—No hables de **mi** ni de mi casa como sí no estuviera.

—...Y Timbo no contestó, así que, ¡llegué primero!

Celebró victorioso saltando en su lugar con su piel pálida y con venas negras brillando al sol. Jason sólo rodó los ojos y levantó sus túnicas para no marcharse de sangre, más tiempo tendría de sermonearlo por tan salvaje actitud, se supone que llegarían de forma pacífica. Solo el diablo sabía cómo actuaría el diablillo de Ultraman con la actitud tan volátil que había desarrollado en tan pocos años. Hay quienes decian que había tomado una actitud sombría parecida a su madre pero la dictadura de su padre dejando las escalofriantes sonrisas de Ultraman de lado y otros, rumores de los bajos mundos, susurraban que el heredero de Ultraman se había suavizado.

Vio un soldado que había sobrevivido sólo con un brazo roto tratando de escapar, así que se acercó y lo tomó del hombro sin delicadeza oyendo que se quejaba.

—Oye tu, pedazo de mierda, hablale a tu jefe y dile que vengo por el hijo de olwman.

Demandó lanzandolo de regreso al suelo.

—¡S-s-si!

El hombre volvió a quejarse y tembloroso asintio repetidas veces corriendo de regreso a la muralla.

Una vez adentro les explicó la situación a los vigilantes que tragaron con fuerza ante esto, Ultraboy no estaría feliz y ellos terminarían pagando por eso sí no es que la mascota de él adolescente no lo distraía por ellos.

Uno de ellos se armo de valor y corrió adentro del "palacio" pidiendo permiso para entrar, una vez anunciado entró con las piernas gelatinosas tratando de no arrodillarse de miedo por el aura de tensión e ira dentro de la oficina. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de su señor que se encontraba viendo atravez de la ventana dándole la espalda viendo que su capa roja se movía con advertencia.

—S-señor hay un -

No terminó de hablar cuando Jon giró y en su rostro habían un par de faroles de fuego rojo que emitían una cruda furia que amenazaba con matarlo sí se atrevía a seguir hablando.

Jon apretó sus puños a los costados y decidió de dejar atrás aquello que había estado vigilando de lejos.

Sé giro sobre sus talones gruñendo entre diente maldiciones caminando con pasos pesados dejando al mensajero temblando en la sala. Que se tiro sobre sus rodillas jadeando cuando ultraboy azotó la puerta tras de sí.

— _Malditas escorias de mierda ni una maldita cosa pueden hacer putas bien hijos de perra, uno tiene que hacer el maldito trabajo._

No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que sus indeseables invitados se habían tomado la molestia de entrar hasta la entrada y sentarse en el sillón de espera. _Estúpido Damian y su "Hay que ser amable con la visitas"_. Por algo la ubicación de la muralla era tan difícil de encontrar. Se supone que, cuando llego a ese putrido lugar lo había elegido por su lejanía y poca localización al estar ubicado en una isla rodeada de un frondoso bosque.

El talón estaba jugando con una de sus espadas que tenía sangre seca, hizo una mueca de desagrado, _genial, más trabajo de limpieza;_ El padresito tenía sus manos en sus rodillas y las movía con nerviosismo.

—Váyanse o mueran—Anunciando apenas se paró frente a ellos. Dick se rio a carcajadas doblandose sobre su pecho aferrándose a su espada con sisaña totalmente intencional ganándose una mirada de reproche de Jason.

—¡Vaya, pero si tu debes ser el pequeño Jon! Me sorprende que nos dejes opción, la crueldad del desconocido hijo de Ultram es conocida—Le recordó con una sonrisa mordaz levantandose—. Y creo que no nos moveremos sin él

Los ojos de Jon se volvieron un par de rejillas carmesí inflando su pecho dando otro paso hacia adelante, bufando cuando el otro tampoco retrocedió.

—Bien, has elegido la muerte.

—Suerte en hacerlo

Jason sólo salto de su lugar cuando Dick se avalanzo sobre Jon tomando de la solapas para gritarle en la cara.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—Exigió sacudiendolo un poco, Jon lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación de un solo golpe rompiendole un par de costullas que no disminuyeron su determinación, así que se paro de nuevo para enfrentarlo y sacar sus espadas, levantó una señalandolo. —¡Dime!

Jon iba a volver a cargar contra él pero Jason se interpuso nervioso de armar un alboroto, lo cual le importaba tres hectáreas de verga, pero ya habían muertos muchos durante su camino hasta allí, por lo menos trataría de razonar con el engreído antes de intentar medidas más drásticas.

—Escúchanos chico, no queremos más problemas

Y la tensión sólo aumentó cuando, sin decir nada, se giro de regreso a su oficina.

  
Los adultos cerraron las puertas en silencio haciendo un eco en el pasillo abandonado. Pará cuando voltearon al frente, Jon ya estaba sentado en su escritorio como si fuera un hombre de negocios.

Jason tomó el primer asiento que tenía vista a la ventana y Dick se desparramo sobre el otro asiento que estaba a su lado.

No fue si no hasta que tomaron asiento, que Jon habló.

—Hablen rápido, soy un hombre ocupado

Dick bufo ante esa afirmación y paseo su lengua entre los dientes.

—¿Hombre? Ni siquiera debes haber tenido tu primera eyaculacion aún...

—Que vulgar—Se quejo Jason negando con la cabeza. Lo cual sólo le ganó una mirada risueña del Talon y un guiño.

—Asi me amas

Jon no tenía suficiente paciencia para esto así que, se cruzó de brazos tomando una actitud más sería.

—Seré directo. Sé a lo que vienen y solo tienen dos opciones—comenzo,captando la atención de ambos—. Irse, luchar por él o quedarse solamente una semana. En el caso de que elijan quedarse, una de las reglas es que, prohibido hablar sobre lo que pasa afuera de estos muros con él...

Explicó aburrido y con un rastro de somnolencia detrás de su voz. Dick lo interrumpió sellandolo con una garra.

—¿Acaso temes que el niño te deje cuando vea lo sucia perra genocida que eres?

Jason suspiro, dejándolo salir por un momento en su expresión los años que tenía encima y señalando hacia la ventana.

—Todo esta mal allá afuera, este lugar es visto como el puto jardín del Edén para todos aún cuando estas tú.

—¿Eso importa?—El menor se encogió de hombro colocando sus brazos en el escritorio y entrelazando uss dedos para dejar descansar su barbilla sobre sus nudillos—. Él está bien aquí y tiene todo lo que necesita

Señaló perezosamente dando un contraste algo preocupante para los adultos de su actitud de hace unos momentos. Jason decidió dejar pasarlo por alto para protestar.

—Excepto su madre, su abuelo y por supuesto nosotros

—¿Qué tienen de especial?—Cuestionó levantándose y ondeando su capa y colocándose su capucha de forma instintiva, les lanzó una mirada distante y camino hacia la ventana lentamente sin dejar de hablar—. Son simples humanos que acabarán muriendo por este mundo de una manera u otra, en cambio yo le pudo ofrecer lo que sea.

Ambos saltaron de su lugar ante eso y se coloraon detrás de Jon con solo unos pasos de distancia. Jon tenía una mirada tranquila y distante observado algo más allá de ellos, pero sin bajar la guardia por la tensión de sus hombros.

—Escucha niño, me importa un metro de verga lo que tengas que ofrecerle a Damian, él se va con nosotros. No hay discusión.

Jason fue el único de los dos mayores presentes, que se detuvo un momento y dio otro paso para poder asomarse y ver qué era lo que había detrás de la ventana. A unos metros a la distancia se podía observar una estructura de cristal y torres* blancas que dejaban apreciar varias macetas y plantas que no eran identificables a distancia.

—Ya es hora de que este juego de "La Casita" termine y vuelva a su hogar.

Explicó en voz baja y compasiva colocando una mano en su hombro. Entendía que el chico no había tenido exactamente las mejores figuras de aprendizaje, pero aún era joven. Igual que Damian.

El rostro de Jon sólo se arrugó un poco.

—No—Susurró frunciendo el ceño y tensado todo su cuerpo. Jason se relamio los labios dándole otro apretón.

—Jon-El, tienes que dejarlo ir-

—No...

—¡No puedes retenerlo por siempre!—Grito esta vez Dick empujando a Jason detrás de él y colocando una eapda en el cuello del menor. Este solo tomó la rapada y la rompió como sí nada volviendo a una actitud más violenta.

—¡Él no se irá, él se va a quedar aquí, si siguen vivos es porque le importan, pero sí siguen insistiendo, los mataré!

  
Damian se limpio el sudor de su frente y sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo en el invernadero, no era ni por asomo igual al que tenía en casa pero, al menos tenía el mismo efecto tranquilizador. Se quitó los guantes de jardinería dejándolos cerca de las gardenias y sacudió su overol de mezclilla del polvo que se le había pegado, sus botas se hundieron un poco en en lodo y la camisa blanca que tenía debajo tampoco había salido inpune.

Sé vio en el reflejo de la pared de cristal y su cabello estaba revuelto de forma desordenada, su cara tenía tierra, sobre todo una mancha marrón en su nariz y sus mejillas estaban sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

Sé rasco la cabeza y se despidio en silencio de sus plantas saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando miro al frente, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ante los rostros familiares de dos personas que eran prácticamente sus hermanos y tutores caminando en su dirección mientras discutían en voz baja entre ellos.

Gruesas lágrimas de emoción desbordaron de sus ojos y corrió tropezando un par de veces hasta que se estrelló contra el pecho de Dick teniendo que inclinarse eun poco para hacerlo, quien solo le correspondió el abrazo estrujandolo y saludándolo en árabe con cariño acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos, Dick seguía oliendo a cuero, pólvora y metal.

Sé sorbio la nariz y se lanzó ahora contra Jason entrerrando su cabeza en el huevo entre su cuellos y su hombro sintiendo el aroma a incienso, pergamino y aceite de oliva en su nariz. Aromas que no creyó volver a oler en años.

—¡Jason, Dick!—Exclamó con voz ronca y sorprendida, alejándose un paso para verlos a ambos—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó secando sus lágrimas con sus brazos embarrando tierra en su cara, Jason lo detuvo y sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón retregandolo en su cara para sacar la suciedad de su rostro. No le importaba que el chico tuviera casi 20 años, él seguía siendo el mocoso del que estaba a cargo.

—Creo que lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros, ¿No crees?

Damian soltó una risa nerviosa y desvío la mirada parpadeando rápidamente. Juntos sus dedos mirando para todas menos a Jason que paro de limpiarlo y sostenía su rostro entre sus palmas.

—Veras, es una historia muy graciosa—Empezó, aún nervioso ante la mirada acusatoria de ambos adultos.

—Inténtalo

Damian se mordisqueo los labios y suspiro tratando de explicarlo rápidamente antes de que Jason sacara su libro y le pegara en la cabeza como cuando era niño.

—Bueno, perdí la memoria, que mal, pero Jon aún quería ser mí amigo, muy bueno, atacaron mi casa, otra vez feo, casi me matan, más feo—Explico haciendo una manos de jazz y explosiones con sus manos en las parte felices y dando un aplauso en las parte mala—. ¡Pero recuperé mi memoria, yei!, luego desperté y Jon me dijo que me salvo, hurra y luego... Me quedé.

Terminó diciendo señalando el lugar con un dedo. Dick entrecerro los ojos acercándose a Damian.

—¿Es decir que estas aquí por tu **_completa_** desicion y que **_nadie_** te ha impedido irte?

—¡Si!

 _Está mintiendo._ Susurro una tercera voz a los oídos de Jason Y Dick, asintieron en silencio ante lo obvio. Jason lo soltó y le dio un par de palmas un poco fuertes en la espalda.

—Deberías al menos avisar de vez en cuando y no solo una nota.

Damian pareció confundido pero asintió repetidamente eso.

—¡a-ah claro, claro, la nota. Es que no quería preocuparlos!

—Damian...

Iba a volver a hablar pero Dick lo interrumpió pasando un brazo detrás de sus hombros.

—Bueno, hablaremos de esto después, por que no nos dices de este lugar.

Mientras los tres hablaban una figura que observaba detrás de la ventana rechino los dientes en desconfianza. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bai baia~
> 
> Hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién se la terminará partiendo a quién?~
> 
> 3


	25. Capítulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vista a los días que se quedaron Jason y Dick con Damian.
> 
> Letras subrayada cuando hablan en lenguaje de señas.

* * *

Jason tenía apenas 15 años cuando se arrastró a las puerta de la Liga de la Alianza después de ser acribillado por enemigos de Olwman. Él lo admiraba y era su perro fiel, y ¿qué hizo cuando más lo necesitaba? Le sonrió y dijo "En este mundo cada hombre ve por sí mismo". Después los disparos cesaron y su cuerpo lo aventaron a un vertedero en espera de morir, sí no hubiera sido por Talia, probablemente no estaría vivo.

Paso los siguientes meses recuperándose y dejándose corroer por el odio hacia Thomas Wayne Jr. Y sin embargo, nunca hizo nada. 

Durante su estadía conoció a mucha gente y sus creencias, algunos eran cristianos, apóstoles, testigos, católicos, budistas, etc. Fue durante este proceso de aprendizaje que se volvió cercano a Talia sin quererlo, volviéndose uno de sus protegidos, fue el primero en ponerse a buscarla cuando desapareció por meses sin dejar rastro, hasta Ra's se había estado preparando para lo peor, todos habían perdido seres amados y era de conocimiento general que desaparecer tanto tiempo no es un buen augurio. 

  
Ha casi cumplir un año, Talia regreso. Pero no regreso sola. Regreso con un Talon demasiado sonriente y conversador para ser uno y un pequeño bulto de sábanas entre sus brazos.

Y así la Liga de la Alianza dio la bienvenida a Damian Al Ghul.

El mocoso era ruidoso para todo. Sí hacía un berrinche, veía algo que lo emocionaba o reía, todos podían oírlo. Eso había causado que varios perdieran el sueño o tuvieran migrañas cuando este se enfermaba y no dejaba de llorar. Por suerte para todos el niño resultó más resistente a enfermarse conforme pasaban los días.

Estaba saliendo de una platica acerca de control de ira. Por que aparentemente aún tenía un "problema". Ni siquiera había golpeado tan duro a ese sujeto; Cuando Talia se acercó a él para pedirle hablar en privado.

Ella no tuvo pelos en la lengua al decirle quién era el padre del bebé que tenía en brazos y el por qué de su existencia. Quedaron en silencio solo con los gorgojos del bebé de fondo cuando por fin se digno a preguntar del por qué le contaba todo eso.

La mujer acarició los pequeños cabellos negros y le dio una sonrisa amable a Jason.

_"Necesito pedirte un favor—Expreso en un susurro meciendo al menor—. Pero no puedo obligarte a aceptarlo. Es por eso que necesitaba que supieras el origen de Damian, para que puedas tomar tu decisión_

_La habitación estaba llena de calidez y un olor a incienso que lo hacía sentir seguro y confiado"_

Esa noche, tomando de los brazos de Talia al bebé, tomó una decisión que, aún no se arrepentía de tomar. Fue un camino difícil, sobre todo por que el menor no dejaba de meterse en problemas y hablar con las personas equivocadas ofreciendo su sincera amistad en su inocencia a personas que probablemente le cortaran el cuello.

" _Cuidar al mocoso"_

E incluso tuvo que hablar **muchas veces** con Damian para hacerle entender que algunas personas eran malas por más que intentara verles el lado bueno. Pero terminaba olvidando lo dicho o ignorandolo.

Por lo cual, no le sorprendía mucho que estuvieran en esta situación. Ok, en realidad le sorprendía con quién pero no el cómo.

Era el tercer día de su estadía en la "fortaleza" de Jon, que era más una prisión adornada, y Dick había sido obligado a ayudar a limpiar su desastre del primer día y que Dios lo perdonará, pero estuvo tentado varias veces a romper su récord de días sin ataques de ira. En fin, habían ayudado a Damian en sus tareas diarias y tiempos libres, que consistían en ayudar a limpiar, entrenar, hacerse cargo del invernadero, vigilar el sector salud, ayudar en la administración de la ciudadela, pintar sus cuadros y pasear por el pueblo. Al atardecer se separaria de ellos para encerrarse en la oficina con Jon hasta altas horas de la madrugada y se vería por los pasillos a Ultraboy cargando a Damian hasta su habitación.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Sencillo, había vigilado todo en silencio sólo haciendo comentarios escasos y escuchando a Damian, no había podido hablar mucho con Dick tampoco, por el riesgo de que Jon los escuchara, así que usaron el sistema de señas.

Habían acordado hablar con Damian el día siguiente para convencerlo de irse con ellos. El chico estaba loco, no era completamente su culpa había vivido entre psicópata y terroristas, pero aún así. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la mirada constante que los había estado siguiendo todos los días, a veces no era con la misma intensidad, pero nunca desaparecia.

Lo mencionaron en voz alta mientras recibían un par de cantinfloras de agua y Damian casi escupe su agua antes de reír nervioso.

—¿Ah eso? Solo es Jon.

Claro, como si eso le quitara todo lo malo en esa oración. Entonces una oportunidad se presentó, Jon tuvo que salir a regañadientes por que al parecer su padre habria regresado a la tierra, fue que arrastraron a Damian a una habitación apartado mientras Dick parloteaba con Tim, que venía junto a ellos en su figura semi transparente, flotando sobre la cabeza de Dick mientras se quejaba a toda voz sobre que no deberían bajar la guardia solo por que el mocoso no estuviera cerca.

—Tu tranquilo Timbo, esta todo planeado —Le contestó despreocupado el de ojos dorados, ajustando sus gafas.

— _Claro, como su último plan salió taaan bien_

Refunfuño cruzando sus brazos. Jason soltó una carcajada ante eso.

—Te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo, cerebrito

— _Yi istivi diacuirdi, ñiñi_

Jason rodó los ojos y Dick se tapó la boca tratando de no reír. Damian los miró confuso a los dos dejándose empujar viendo hacia sus lados y de arriba a lado.

—¿uh, Tim esta aquí? —Preguntó al recordar las anécdotas sobre la "aparición" que convenientemente sólo podían ver ambos adultos. Dick porque lo mató -sin rencores- , Jason supuestamente por estar en contacto con las religiones o algo así.

—Ah si, el dice que...eh...también te manda saludos

_—váyanse a la mierda los dos_

Después de ese insulto guardaron silencio hasta que el sonido del pitillo sonó, los mayores vieron la mitad del cuerpo de Tim atravesar la pared y luego regresar para darles luz verde.

 _—Esta bien, tenemos que hablar_.

Jason se sentó frente a Damian con seriedad en su semblante.

—¿Por qué est-

El mayor lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

 _—_ _Mira, no podemos arriesgarnos a que tu "amigo" nos escuche_ _. ¿Entiendes? —_ El menor asintió contradictorio retorciendose en su lugar, incómodo y mordiéndose los labios.

— _¿Entonces?_ –Preguntó Damian viendo a Dick sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo quitándose los gogles para revelar sus ojos dorados. Solía, quitárselo o ponérselos dependiendo su humor.

_—Tú sabes que estamos aquí para llevarte con Talia, Jon no es una buena persona Damian. No ha cambiado._

Damian se mordió los labios viendo fijó la pared y negando despacio.

_–Pero,_ _ él creo este lugar. Él ya no mataba gente. Ya habíamos echo un progreso. ¡Hasta me hizo su mano derecha del lugar.  _

_—Pff, es obvio que lo hizo para mantenerlo ocupado. Idiota._

Jason lo miró mal y volvió su atención a Damian.

— _¿Te extrañas a tu madre?_

—Mamá...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas :3
> 
> Pues, qué les digo? , me metí de lleno a hacer mis tareas para no perder la beca y estoy en finales, así que, eso...


	26. Capítulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta la canción (Oh Ana-mother mother) . Fin del comunicado. 
> 
> A webo, otro capítulo larguito. 
> 
> Terminó la semana de visita permitido. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jugando a ser Dios no puede ser bueno para la seguridad de Dami,**

**Dami escúchame**

**Ay Dami, estaré contigo todavía**

**Eres el ángel que no pude matar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando vives en un mundo palgado por villanos y dictadores, lo más que puedes aspirar en la vida es seguir respirando otro día y sí tienes suerte, terminaras en las filas de combate como un pedazo de carnada. 

Cuando naces en los brazos de un dictador, tampoco es que tienes muchas opciones. Él no recordaba sus primeros años de vida, no le interesaba realmente. Sin embargo, tratando de hacer memoria, lo primero que viene a su mente es a un mocoso de 6 años arrodilla ante la imponente figura de Ultraman tosiendo con violencia al punto de sentir la bilis en la boca mezclada con saliva, mocos y lágrimas. 

—Levántate hijo, tus enemigos jamás serán piadosos y aprovecharán cualquier debilidad para derrotarte. 

Le había dicho Kal y después se vio atravesando la pared con un inmenso dolor de cabeza después de que él lo lanzará de una patada contra la pared. Después perdió la consciencia. 

Fue puesto a varias pruebas que dejaron secuelas en su cuerpo, una tras otra, hasta que por fin se activo el lado dominante de los genes kriptonianos. Fue la primera vez que sintió satisfacción en romper el cráneo del mentor que le habían puesto, entre sus manos como una nuez. 

Después empezaron a experimentar con él, blah, blah, blah. Inyecciones, exposición a radiaciones, etc. 

Estuvo encerrado con cadenas y sólo saliendo una vez a la semana acompañado de guardias y sus grilletes por aproximadamente 9 años y medio. Después logró quitarle las llaves a un guardia, escapó y se largo de ahí hasta que tuvo que volver antes de que su carcelero volviera. De todas formas no es que pudiera hacer mucho con los grilletes arrastras.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de reclamar algo verdaderamente suyo, lo más cercano fue un insulso libro de historia en que narraba los acontecimientos de épocas anteriores a la suya. Todo lo que obtuvo lo robo de manos ajenas, no se arrepentía. 

Siguio fugandose en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Hasta que lo atraparon eventualmente. 

Olwman le inyectó alguna mierda de roca solar líquida en las venas y quedó débil por un tiempo hasta que, Ultraman se sintió satisfecho de su "progreso" y dijo que al fin iba a estar listo para trabajar bajo su mando. Malditos hijos de perra.

Y así comenzó a trabajar para Ultraman. Pero trató de no darle mucha importancia, algún día podría vengarse, solo tenía que desmotrar que era mejor que todo el Sindicato y matarlos. Uno por uno. 

Faltó agregar un pequeño e insignificante problema a su fórmula. Nadie era perfecto. Ni siquiera Ultraman y Super woman que se autoproclamaban como dioses sobre la tierra. Ellos sangraba, ellos envejecian, ellos sentían. Aún cuando fuera una mierda de sentimientos retorcidos como Ultraman que juraba que todo era por el bien de su querido hijo. 

Patrañas a fin de cuentas. 

Su plan era perfecto, no habría retrasos ni distracción. Hasta que apareció un escuincle de unos centímetros menor que él, sonriendo y buscando su compañía en vez de huir a las faldas de su madre. 

Y entonces, las estrellas presenciaron algo inaudito. 

Jon-El sintió algo diferente a la ira, aburrimiento e indiferencia. 

Sintió...apego. Grave error. Aunque en su momento -admite con derrota- no lo supo hasta que fue tarde y el maldito estaba en una de sus habitaciones en el cuartel que había echo para él solo, esperando que despertará después de casi ser empalado por su madre. 

—En verdad eres un molestia

Se quejo en voz alta dejando caer su cabeza en la plama de su mano y su codo en la orilla de la cama viendo el cuerpo inconsciente. 

Por su culpa, cambió totalmente sus planes teniendo que caminar de puntillas a su lado dejando atrás la idea de hacer una gran confrontación y le hizo detenerse para ver que una estrategia bajó la mesa era la más adecuada. Y había avanzado mucho en cuanto tratos y lealtades, además de la adquisición de armas. 

Los sentimientos siempre fueron algo a lo que se creyó ajeno. No sentía compasión, no sentía lástima, ni dolor, ni pena. Tomaba lo que quería cuando sus grilletes fueron abiertos y al parecer Ultraman estaba satisfecho con sus resultado, aqi que era algo menos de lo qué ocuparse. 

Todo lo que sabe de sentimientos fue por la mujer que lo obligó a vivir, Superwoman. Lo único que necesitaba saber, jamás dejes ver tus sentimientos, eso es de débiles, dominarlos y eliminalos. ¿¡Pero, cómo eliminar a la fuente de ellos cuando sólo verlo decaído hacia qué una fuerza abrumadora le llenará de un inmenso deseo de matar a cualquiera que lo tocará?!. 

Y todo eso los trajo aquí. 

Con su mano en la garganta de uno de los lacayos de Damian, "El padre" Todd. Su respiración era errática y sentía la furia recorrer sus venas ante la osadía de esos dos de tratar de llevarse al mayor bajo sus propias narices. 

¿Enserio fueron tan atrevidos e idiotas creyendo que no sabria que intentarían llevárselo?. Entonces eran más imbéciles de lo que creyó. 

Jason rasguñaba y lanzaba patadas sin efecto al cuerpo del menor al sentir su tráquea ser violentada obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias y que a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil. En esos momentos es cuando hubiera deseado tener un poco de jedi en él para escapar de esto. 

El Talon tenía a Damian en brazos en posición nupcial aferrandolo a su cuerpo viendo impotente la escena frente a sus ojos. Por un momento se congeló en su lugar sólo aferrándose al adolescente que se removia salvajemente entre sus brazos tratando liberarse mientras gritaba peticiones a oídos sordos. Despabilo corriendo dentro del bosque que de limitaba el mar y el campo amarrando a Damian a un árbol. Le sonrió y le despeino el cabello. 

—Lo siento amigo, pero ese terco padre me necesita, no te vayas a mover. 

Pidió lo último con un poco de burla echándose a correr en dirección a Jon y Jason. 

—¡Dick!...¡RICHARD! —Grito agitandose y golpeando su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el silencio ensordecedor antes de remover sus brazos para sacar una navaja de un compartimiento en su muñeca. 

Espléndido, pensó, tratando de recuperar la postura. Se sentía tan cansado y sucio en ese momento que estaba tentado a ceder al sueño, probablemente Dick le inyectó algo o simplemente toda la situación lo hacía sentir cansado. 

—Oh rabos—Se lamento un momento observando la altura en la que Dick lo había amarrado antes de terminar de cortar la soga y caer sobre sus rodillas de forma abrupta contra el suelo. Tal vez debería pensar en sus insultos, a sus 16 seguía insultando cómo cuando tenia 10, ¡Concentrate!. 

Se sobó sus rodillas y derrapo echándose a correr en la dirección donde se originaba el conflicto. Los soldados que antes habían dado el aviso de su intento de fuga, se había ido y sólo quedaban Dick y Jon peleando lanzando un golpe tras otro que, gracias a las habilidades del Talon, se regeneran con grotesca rapidez. 

Jonathan bloqueo un golpe a su rostro y respondió con un gancho izquierdo directo a la cara de Dick. Talon salió volando dando un par de vueltas para nada elegantes contra la tierra y se levantó potabdose en sus manos y rodillas, dio una voltereta hacia atrás para levantarse y apretar un pequeño botón rosa en la parte inferior del mango de la espada que traía y accionó un mecanismo dentro de ella para que esta brillará de un color amarillo pálido. 

Sé lanzó hacia adelante para cargar otra vez, Jon se apartó y se movió detrás del mayor para patear lo en su abdomen sacándole el aire. 

Jason estaba tirado en el suelo tosiendo violentamente y combulcionandose contra la tierra tropezando con sus piernas al intentar levantarse. 

Damian miró angustiado la escena sabiendo que esto era por su culpa. Un par de lagrima de frustración resbalaron por su mejilla apretando los dientes al sentirse tan inútil en este momento cómo cuando era más pequeño, él no podía pensar, temblaba cómo una cría abandonada sin poder hacer nada. Él quería ayudar. Él debía ayudar. 

Muévete. Muévete. Haz algo. 

Sé repetía una y otra vez en el subconsciente de Damian mirando que Talon había sacado una espada delgada que brillaba con un ligero tono amarillo. Jon volvió a activar su visión láser chocando con el material de la espada causando una explosión de luz y fuerza que hizo levantarse los escombros a su alrededor. Dick salió casi volando por el impacto pero se mantuvo firme clavando sus pues en la tierra, dejando un rastro debajo de él. 

Sus brazos protegieron su rostro con la espada en forma de escudo, escupió un líquido oscuro y pegajoso al suelo y le dio una sonrisa de "vete a la mierda" a ultraboy. Vio que la cucaracha sólo había recibido menor daño siendo su ropa la más afectada ya que está no era de un material indestructible como su dueño. 

Blandio su espada sacando la otra del compartimiento de su espalda apretando un botón similar al que tenía la otra para activar su "cualidad especial". Definitivamente fue una gran idea asaltar la bobeda de Olwman antes de llegar. 

Sé lanzó de frente con ambas espadas a sus costados y el sudor recorriendo su frente. No habían llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora. 

Dick estaba concentrado en apuñalar a su objetivo, que sus pies tropezaran entre sí al no haber oído las pisadas rápidas que se acercaron a los dos contrincantes hasta que Damian se puso frente a Dick extendiendo sus brazos y mirando a Jon. Sus manos temblaban, mirando agitado al otro adolescente que no cambiaba su expresión furica de su ser. 

—Por favor 

Pidió sin dejar de verlo. Bajo lentamente sus brazos avanzado lento hacia Jon con las manos extendendidas al frente de él, ambas miradas pelearon por el control hasta que Jon cerró sus ojos gruñendo y descendiendo hasta estar frente a Damian. Así, sin estar flotando, se podía apreciar cómo el mayor le volvía a ganar por centímetros en altura al menor.

El de mirada ámbar bajó su posición de ataque viendo con gran impresión la escena de ambos menores, dio un paso para poder tomar a Damian por su capa y alejarlo pero la mirada fría de Jon detuvo su movimiento a medio camino. 

—Larguense de aquí—Advirtió a Dick, dándo media vuelta para regresar a su fortaleza—antes de que cambie de opinión. 

Damian bajo sus brazos con un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a Dick con una sonrisa derrotada y mirada apagada. Se acercó y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Jason se había rendido al cansancio de correr y tener que luchar por respirar y se encontraba acostado a unos metros. Dick enterró su cabeza en el cabello oscuro del menor y recostó su frente con la otra. 

—Dile a mamá que la amo—pronunció en un susurro aparentando su agarre—. Gracias por todo

—¿Damian, qué esta-

Y él cuerpo de a Dick cayó desplomado en el suelo. Damian se limpio la cara con pesar dejando caer una aguja. No eres el único que puede tener un As bajo la manga Dick, lo siento. 

Arrastró el cuerpo de Dick para dejarlo junto a Jason y echo a correr, determinado a enfrentar a Jon después de tantos años. Eran momentos como este en donde Damian se cuestionaba sí estuvo bien haber sido tan insistente en su amistad con el ultra. ¿A quién engañaba? , nunca se podría arrepentir de su relación con el menor aún cuando las cosas se volvieran tan complicadas como ahora. 

Entró sin ceremonias y sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación de Jon, donde ya estaba él terminando de colocarse otro uniforme nuevo. 

—¿Es cierto? 

Preguntó agitado por la carrera, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él. Jon no detuvo su acción de ponerse ropa limpia sin dirijirle la mirada al mayor. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el moreno rió incrédulo peinando su cabello hacia atrás. 

—Entonces es cierto, sigues matando a gente inocente y héroes—Esta vez no hubo duda en su acusación y camino para estar al lado del menor—¿Por qué?.

Exigió en vano cuando el silencio fue su respuesta. 

—Ambos soñamos con un mundo mejor Jon, pero no así. 

Me habló con frustración recordando todo lo que habían logrado pero aparte, lo que Jon había echo y había decidido ignorar. 

El ojirojo terminó de acomodar sus mangas dejando salir todo el aire que probablemente estuvo conteniendo mirando el suelo y cerrando los ojos. 

—Debes entender-

—Me iré—interrumpió lo que hubiera sido una excusa tonta del otro tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas. Jon abrió los ojos con aprensión ante la declaración y sus hombros se cuadraron. 

—Lo siento Jon. Eres más que mi mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, pero no me voy a quedar callado viendo cómo sigues matando gente, no más. 

Habló sin titubear acariciando la mano contraria con cariño. No había ido detrás suyo para volver a aqudarse, había vuelto para poder hablar. 

—No. 

—Jon... 

—No. 

—Jon, por favor

—¿¡Por qué insistes en irte?!

El grito del menor sorprendió a Damian haciendo que soltara su mano. Jon ignoró eso y camino hacia la ventana señalando con asco hacia afuera. 

—¡Te he dado todo lo que querías!—continuó gritando cerrando sus puños. Casi parecía una rabieta sí no fuera que estaba tan enojado —. ¡Un paraíso en medio de la mierda de mundo!

Ahora Damian también estaba molesto. Se paro derecho con el ceño fruncido y ofendido por el echo de ser recriminado, como si él lo hubiera obligado a hacer eso. ¡Jamás le ordenó nada!. Caminó y se paro su lado bajando el brazo contrario con enojo y picando su pecho con su dedo índice. 

—¡Por qué es falso! ¡Ya no somos niños Jon, tal vez supe que era una mentira desde el inicio pero no quise verlo!

Bajo su mano resoplando, relajo su expresión bajando la mirada a sus propias manos y miró la ventana mordiéndose los labios. 

—Por favor, aún estas a tiempo de parar. Nuestros padres hicieron enojar a héroes de otras tierras y no falta mucho para que estalle otra guerra. Tienes que parar—Le contó angustiado, se fijó en su rostro por el reflejo en el cristal, él tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios, estiró su mano para tomar su mano sin voltear a verse dándole un apretón—. No te lo exigo, pero si te pido que lo piensen antes de arriesgar tu vida, te conozco y eres tan cabezota que irás ahí solo por tu idiotez. 

—Las cosas no funcionan así Damián. Con este lugar, logre entender qué me faltaba para ser un gobernante.

Habló con voz moderada que sólo llegó a oídos del mayor por que estaba cerca de él, Damian pudo sentir el leve cambio en el agarre en sus manos sibeod correspondida en menor medida. 

—La poca gente que queda esta tan desesperada por aferrarse a cualquier cosa que harían y escucharian a cualquiera que pueda ofrecerselos—explicó alzando un poco la voz en el último momento y dando una sonrisa torcida y burlona, levantó su mano libre y señaló perezoso el exterior—. Mira a todas esas personas, aún sabiendo que asesine a miles, se quedaron aquí por la promesa de una vida mejor y protección.

Lo sabía. Damian lo sabía, o a l menos tenía la sensación cuando más personas llegaban solicitando asilo y preferían su presencia a la de ultraboy. 

—Lo que haces es manipularlos para que obedezcan... ¿Y yo, soy otro de tus peones?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de darse cuenta, apretó sus labios y trago saliva. Jon no se inmutó pero tardó unos momentos en responder, momentos que hicieron contener la respiración al mayor. 

—Al principio fuiste una molestia. Yo era un niño desesperado de poder—Rio sin gracia—. Después empezaste a aparecer en todas partes donde iba, estuvieras presente o no.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo recordando de forma fugas a la antes pequeña figura de un niño siguiéndolo a todos lados cuando su madre lo llevaba a su base y cómo a veces sin darse cuenta sintoniza a sus latidos para saber sí estaba cerca, después se volvió una costumbre para estar alerta de sus apariciones sorpresa. 

—Me inspiraste a buscar otras maneras más inteligentes de ganar.

Un nudo en la garganta se formó en Damián ante esas declaraciones, se tomó un momento para responder y que no se oyera tan mal. Se aferro a su mano con más fuerza. 

—Y-yo...yo solo quería estar a tu lado.

Jon dejó de ver la ventana y se giro a Damian insotandolo en silencio a hacer lo mismo, para ese momento los ánimos se habían calmado pero la tensión seguía. 

—Entonces quedate.

Pidió un voz baja. _**Pidió**_ , no _**ordenó**_ , se lo pidió. Damian parpadeó impresionado por eso, logrando que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en la comisura de sus ojos se escaparan un par. Sorbio y contrajo su cara ante los sentimientos de contradicción que nacian en él. Jon al ver esto, sin decir nada, lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó a la gran cama matrimonial con sábanas de donsel blanco que había en centro de la habitación. Se subió en ella como un niño pequeño gateando y arrastrando al otro junto a él tirandolos a ambos para acostarse viéndose frente a frente sin soltarse de una mano. 

Damian sollozo en silencio y se limpio la cara con la sabana, se acercó a Jon para ocultar su rostro en su cuello, el menor bufo con burla pero aún así pasó sus brazos por la espalda del otro jalando suavemente su cabello que había estado dejando crecer del mayor. 

—... Esto es muy injusto, ¿sabes?—Preguntó contra el cuello contrario pasando sus manos por la cintura del otro—. Siento que te aprovechaste de mi fe ciega sobre la bondad en la gente y mis sueños de un mundo mejor. Eres Cruel.

—De los dos, a mis ojos, tu eres el peor. Mira que, hacer que un dañado se hiciera dependiente de ti para después desecharlo para así derrocarlo

Damian se apartó de golpe con angustia para defenderse. 

—Yo jam--

—Lo sé. A veces pienso que eres demasiado listo y bueno para tu bien. 

Sé quedaron en silencio en la posición anterior. Olvidando un momento. Olvidado que los hermanos/cuidadores de Damian estaban tirados inconsistencias a unos metros de la fortaleza bajo amenaza de que no volvieran. Olvidar que pronto se desatará una guerra, otra vez, contra héroes o villanos de otros mundos. Olvidando que el Damian quería irse. Olvidado que Jon no cambiaría de opinión. Olvidarse que había una ciudadela que dirigir y administrar. 

Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas acurrucados en silencio hasta que el frío empezó a colarse en la habitación y la luz se había exti guido casi por completo. Solo fue hasta que un soldado llegó a tocar informando que sus hermanos habían sido transportado de regreso a las costas de Inglaterra, que Damian habló. Espero a que Jon terminará de hablar con el guardia. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la batalla que se avecina?—Preguntó preocupado. Tal vez podrían ofrecer asilo para los que vivían cerca de la zona de la Torre central, ya que era más seguro que todoa los problemas se llevarán acabo ahí. 

—Luchar o simplemente observar el caos esperando la muerte de alguno de los grandes 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dami escúchame,**

**Dami baby,**

**no estoy loco.**

**Oh Dami, oh Dami, oh Dami**

**Estaré contigo todavía**

**Eres el ángel que no pude matar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ mother mother 
> 
> *música de tambores*
> 
> Me siento como los circos diciendo "Ya nos vamos cabro!!" y ahí están como un mes después todavía 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal, es hora de empezar esto y ahora expandiendome a esta plataforma? Excelente


End file.
